Naruto The Epic Quest for Power
by Girlprincess1
Summary: These unexpected 8 children are randomly chosen to save an entirely different world from where they live.Can they overcome every obstacle The biggest of all being LOVE?Watch these 8 granted powers stop an ancient evil!Sasu/Saku, Neji/Ten Naru/Hina Ino/Shi
1. Introduction!

**Before i begin the story, in this short chapter i will give then introduction to the characters and to the plot.Warning : Some characters maybe a lot OOC. No Flames. My first Naruto fic.**

**Couples:**

**Sasu/Saku**

**Naru/Hina**

**Neji/Ten**

**Ino/Sika**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :**

**Advernture**

**Romance**

**Drama**

**Biograpahy of the main characters in the story : The Eigh Teens!**

**1. ****Ino Yamanka **

**Pretty, Ambitous, Sylish and Loud pretty much describe the ambitous Ino Yamanaka. Shes a new student at the Konoha High School and the1st Chosen Child.Shes usually flirtatous with cute guys around and tends to scream alot.She has an umm...imaginary friend Mr Moo whos been with her since Pre-k. Her bestfriend and rival is Sakura Haruno.She works at her parents recently open flower shop in Konoha, for a part-time job.**

**2. ****TenTen**

**A master of weapons is our one and only Tenten whos last name is quite mysterious to everyone.Her trademark style is her hair often and i mean always in buns.Shes well-tempered and cheerful but quite like a tomboy.Shes home schooled from Kindergarten at her fathers request.She has no friends.Shes the 2nd Chosen Child.Her fathers a strict lawyer,**

**3. ****Neji Hyuga **

**Born in the noble family and clan, like the Uchiha clan, Neji Hyuuga is repspected greatly in Konoha along with his cousin Hinata.Hes very protective of her and will do anything to keep her from getting hurt.Hes rich aswell like Sasuke.Sometimes he can be a bit cold but otherwise hes pretty normal.Hes the 3rd Chosen Child and the heir to the families riches which increases his already large ego.He is close friends with Sasuke and (much to his annnoyance) Naruto.He tries all his best to keep Naruto and Hinata away from each other cause she likes him a lot.**

**4. ****Hinata Hyuga**

**Hinata like Neji, is also born in the noble clan of the Hyugas and is also respected. Unlike Neji, Hinatas extremely shy and not at all social.She quickly gets shy and tends to faint if she sees Naruto since she likes him a lot.She respects Neji for caring for her and being protective but even sometimes he can go overboard.Shes the shyest of the group and thinks of herself as the weakest.Lets just wait and see.She wants to be like Naruto, outspoken and shy and not at all afraid to voice his opinion.Shes the 4th Chosen Child.**

**5. Naruto Uzumaki**

**Idiot Abnormally Loud and A Ramen Lover! Man is this guy obnoxious or what.He gives stupid a new definition.His power of eating as many as 20 packets of Ramen and not get fat or stop is pretty amazing and kinda gross.Hes a blonde.Typical.His bestfriend is the Mysterious Sasuke Uchiha whom he admires the most and treats like a brother.He also knows the Hyugas well consdiering everytime he comes to visit them with Sasuke they kick him out.Lol.He sneaks in most of the time.Prone to Sasukes hits and glares.He's a love-sick puppy around beautiful girls and gets crazy and LOVESSSSSSSSSS RAMEN the most if i didnt mention it.Hes extremly Hyperactive and the fastest racer in the school tied with Sasuke.Hes the 5th Chosen Child and goes to Konoha High.**

**6.**** Shikamaru Nara**

**A lazy Bum! Seriously.Seems that the only words in his vocabulary is either 'troublesom' or 'what a drag'. Shika tends to sleep a lot during the day and even during the night.Lol.Only Inos loud voice can wake him up.SOMETIMES.Orelse he deals with an enraged Ino Yamanka (Shivers)Hes the 6th Chosen Child.His friends include Sakura and Ino only as hes to tried to socialize.Ino and him have been childhood friends.He also attends Konoha High.**

**7. Sakura Haruno **

**Beautiful and Lovley and Cheerful is mainly Sakuras traits unless you make her angry and she gains Inhuman Strenght.Lol.Sakura's bestfriend is the loudmouth (Ino wacks the author on the head. Sorry sorry) Umm...Beautiful Ino Yamanka and another friend is Shikamaru (LAZY BUM! GET UP!).Shes a new kid at Konoha High with Ino Yamanka and is looking forward to it.Shea also one of the most popular girls in the school.Her weakenss is her Blush as she tends to Blush at every possible moment.Shes stubborn aswell and has a fiery attitude.Shes the 7th Chosen Child and Attends Konoha High.Her parents are doctors and she wants to follow in their footsteps.**

**8.Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hott Mysterious Cold Gorgeous and Dark are the words that comes into eveyrones mind when they hear Sasuke's name.Did i mention utterly Sexy! (Squeals).Hes the most popular guy at Konoha High and the basketball captain.He even has his own very large fan club.Hes usually very very shy around people and can be a total sweatheart and the kindest people you know once you get to know him.(VERY MUCH OOC BUT HEY ITS MY FIC!).His weakness is GIRLS! (Fan Girls attack!).Hes the 8th and the last Chosen Child and his bestfriend is Naruto Uzumaki (Unfortunately)Hes the hearthrob of the town Konoha.Sasukes past is unknown.Hes pretty Stubborn sometimes aswell and has a deadly glare.He has a close bond aswell with the Hyuga clan.**

**PLOT**

**These unexpected 8 children are randomly chosen to save an entirely different world from where they are living.Partnered up with strangers can they overcome every obstacle? The biggest of all being LOVE? Watch this story turn into a epic quest to save the world from an ancient evil that is stirring! Granted specific elements, the teens try their best to succeed but is there best enough?? An all new Naruto Fic comin your way! MAIN PAIRING : SASU/SAKU , NARU/HINA , INO/SHIKA , NEJI/TEN.This story is about Romance, Adventure and Humour! All in one! Be sure to watch the more then 60 chapters long story!From yours truly Girlprincess!**

**AUTHORS NOTES!**

**THATS IT! THE INTRODUCTION! YIPEEE! IM WORKING ON THE VERY VERY VERY LONG CHAPTER 1 WHICH IS ALMOST DONE SO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR IT EXACTLY AN HOUR OR HALF AFTER I PASTE THIS INTRO! LOVE YA ALL! PLEASE GIVE MY STORY A CHANCE! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND WILL NEVER EVER! IF I DID SASUKE WOULD GET TOGETHER WITH SAKURA AND WOULD RETURN TO KONOHA! NO OFFENSE BUT I DONT LIKE SAI VERY MUCH!**

**REIVEWS PLZZZZZZZZ!**

**---------**

**Girlprincess!**

**---------------**


	2. Where are we?

**Inner : Alright! The First Chapter! Calm down Girlprincess you can write an awsome chapter! just relax...**

**Girprincess : Thanx my inner self..wait did i even have one..**

**Inner : Yup**

**Girprincess : Weird...there supposed to be in Animes only.**

**Inner : Just do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! But i can dream cant i? (giggles)**

Inner voice **Bold**

Text / Story Normal

Thoughts Normal with ' '

Speech / Voice Normal with " "

**Authors Note **

**Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting but this is important! Ok this is my first Naruto fic so please be kind! Dont expect the 1st chappy to be so amazing and epic trust me along the story it will get more interesting and exciting! So please no high expectations! Thanx love you guys! Reviews are what i need the most so REVIEW!**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 1 - Ahhhh! Where are we? Is this a new Ramen Shop???**

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly only to wince and shut them back again.It would seem he was surrounded by piercing white light which pained him alot.After a few seconds, he slightly , though , hesitatnly opened them back again.He had to squint around first but eventually got used to his surrroundings.Everything around him was pure and simple white.Nothing else.No colour or anything except for himself.He seemed to be in a white room where he remembered only few seconds ago he was walking in the rain, towards his home with his bestfriend Naruto.Speaking of him, was he here like Sasuke.And the better question where was he?

'Oh well...lets see if anyone is here...'

**'Do you even know what 'here' is??'**

'What are you doing here? I thought i got rid of you after those pysocology classes!'

**'you can never get rid of me! hahahahaha...'**

'ok...so why are you hear again??'

**'nothing was on T.V...'**

'Hn...leave me alone...'

**'Suit yourself...thought youdve needed company..'**

'Hn'

**'Im going!'**

'Hn'

**'Im really going...'**

'Hn'

**'Fine! '**

Silence.Sasuke sighed.Where was he? Was this some prank Neji, his other friend, was playing on him.No wait Neji wasnt like that.Naruto maybe.Wait what am i saying! Naruto doesnt even know what 2 2 is! Heck he thinks 1 1 11!Sasuke frowned.Who ever put him here was in serious trouble.Sasuke sighed and just as he was gonna open his mouth to shout for a voice shouted in his ear.

"TEMEEE!"

Sasuke groaned.Of all the people he had to be stuck with in this creepy silence, the gods had to choose him.Sasuke frowned as he hit the hyper stranger on the back of his head lighty.Unfortunately, it still hurt.

"Dobe..."Sasuke muttered as he turned around to see his Blonde-Blue eyed bestfriend rubbing his head while anime-style tears fell from his eyes.

"Teme! Your mean!" Naruto whined

"Hn..."

'Hey listen to me!"

"Hn..."

"Where are we???'Naruto frowned as he looked around.Sasuke also wanted to ask the same question.Ah well since he was the only company he had for now...

" I dont know...lets walk around.."

"Why is it so white!??"Naruto groaned as they walked into the never ending whiteness.It would seem as they were running on a treadmill as they seemed to be not moving at all.

"I dont know dobe...i didnt bring us here...wherever here is..."

"I was gonna eat Ramen! My precious Ramen will be waiting for me!"Naruto whined as a vein popped in Sasukes temple.

"Your such a loser.."Naruto pouted

"Is anyone there???"Sasuke shouted ahead.Silence.Deathly and Ghostly Silence.

"Ill go crazy!"Naruto exclaimed as he held his head.Naruto wasnt used to silence as he was always hyper-active and surrounded by noise.Sasuke frowned.It would seem that the only colours were coming from their clothes and themselves.All of a sudden, as if a vaccuum was turned on they started floating in the air.

"Weeeeee i can fly!"Naruto laughed as he flew around.

"Get back here dobe! We dont wanna be seperated!"Sasuke scolded him irritatedly(**Sorry for wrong spelling)**

Before they could make a furthur move.A hole appeared above them.A black hole.And it started growing larger and larger.

"Whats that??"Sasuke gasped

"Its not Armagadon is it??"Naruto shivered.Sasuke smacked his head.The hole eventually grew about as wide and long as Sasuke and Naruto combined and in less then a second sucked them inside.

---------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Naruto exclaimed as he fell from above in what seemed like a roof of a large room of a treasury and onto the ground.He closed is eyes and waited for the pain.But none came.He realised that and opened his eyes, a grin spreading onto his face

'Im not hurt!"

"Gee...lucky you..."Sasuke groaned from underneathe.Naruto sweatdropped and got off.

"Sorry Teme..."

"Hn..."Sasuke looked around.It would seem like an old castle's treasury.The walls were covered with red banistars decked with gold aswell.Chests and suits of amrour were lined across the walls of the large room and expensive chairs were located here and there in the room.A large chandelier hung above them from the roof.

"Are you sure this isnt the new exclusive Ramen Shop??"Naruto asked Sasuke stupidly.Sasuke just smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Well we better see where we are...this better not be a prank..."Sasuke muttered as he started walking towards the only door in the room.It was a large oak door with 2 large door handles the shape of lions.It gave an eerie sort of look to both of them which made them shiver.

"Hey wait up!"Naruto dashed after his friend as Sasuke opened the door and stepped outside.

---------------------

Sakura frowned as she walked down the halls with her bestfriend Ino Yamanaka and other friend Shikamaru trialed besides her.They had been sitting inside the ice-cream parlour and drinking a couple of milkshakes, in Shikamarus case, sleeping, while it was raining outside.All of a sudden there was a burst of white light and the next thing she knew she was in a room with only one colour - white - along with Ino and Shikamaru.They had tried shouting for help but alas no one had heard them.Thus a black hole appeared infront of them and sucked them inside and pulled them out into some sort of courtyard of a castle.'I was supposed to enjoying a chocolate smoothie next!' Sakura groaned as she heard Shikamaru snore behind them and looked behind to see Ino trying to wake their lazy friend up.

"Wake up Shika!'Ino yelled as she shook him violently.Shika muttered 'troublesom' and woke up to find his friends glaring at him.

"What??"He replied boredly

'Walk and dont you dare Sleep!'Sakura ordered as Ino glared at him.He sighed and walked besides them relucatantly.

"Where are we going??"Ino questioned

"Anywhere...to see where we are..."Sakura answered.After a few minutes they came across a rather small door as compared to the door of the courtyard,

"Should we go inside...??"Ino mused

"Ofcourse! maybe they have a bed in there..."Shikamaru yawned

"Theres no where else we can do..."Sakura sighed as she opened the door and gasped.

The room opened up to an extremly wide room decked with gold and red,The walls contained large curtains and banners gold in colour and on the floor was a long and soft red carpet.Suits of armours and paintings lined against the wall and a large door, Gold in colour with a eagle-shaped door knob was situated infront of the room.Ino gasped alongisde her as they walked in with a half-asleep Shikamaru.The door behind them closed itself silently.

Sakura noticed that they wernt the only ones in the room.Apart from her and her 2 friends, three more people were present in the room.Two girls and One boy.Sakura noticed that one girl was quite away from the other two and on the other side of the room while the latter were holding hands and looking at them curiously.

Sakura walked upto the lonely girl and was just about to open her mouth a door from her left opened with a bang which made Ino shriek and Shikamaru wake from his deep sleep.Sakura could only see a streak of blonde before someone captured her hands and held it soflty in a romantic manner.The stranger seemed to be a boy of her own age with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.He wore orange baggy pants and a long sleeved black shirt topped with large goggles.He looked ..um...weird to her.She sweatdropped as hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Oh faur maiden...never have i gazed upon such beaty before! You clearly are a gift from heaven..."He cooed as she sweatdropped more.Her beautfiul.She had bubblegum pink hair which went past her shoulders and just above her waist tied with a red ribbon into a ponytail.She had deep emerald eyes and was dressed in a short pink skirt and a tight white tank top with a pink jacker over it.She wore sneakers as well.She always thought of herself as ugly and not beautiful.Ino saw her friends distressed state and walked upto the stranger and was about to ask him to leave her alone when he interuppted her,

'Ill go crazy if you and me are seperated my fair maiden! Il go ma..OWWW..."The boy began before he was interupted by another boy, who wacked his head on the back and dragged him by the arm towards the girl and boy who had looked at Sakura Ino and Shikamaru curiosly.At the sight of the new boy hearts appeared in Ino, Sakura and even the lonely girl (who stood alone)'s eyes.This boy was quite a looker and i mean on a hottness scale about 20/10.

As he dragged the blonde boy away from her she eyed him closely along with Ino who had a huge grin on her face.He had dark black hair in spikes with two bangs falling onto his pale face,He had very pale skin and deep onyx eyes which could captivate anyone in them.He was dressed in Dark Blue baggy shorts that reached upto his knees and wore a long sleeved white shirt and over it a half-sleeved red shirt.He had a watch on his left hand and wore blue sneakers.The girls were practically drooling.

After taking his friend away he approached the 3 girls and Shikamaru with hands in his pockets and a apologetic look on his face,

"Sorry about my friend..."The boy began in , Sakura noticed, a very sexy voice.

"Im Ino! Whats your name??"Ino asked excitedly hearts in her eyes.The boy took a steo back and chuckled nervously.

"Im Sasuke Uchiha...'His eyes turned from the hyper blonde to Sakura who blushed a deep scarlet when she spotted him looking at her.

"Whats your name??"He asked smirking slightly.

"Sakura Haruno.."She responded quietly.

"Cute name..anyways sorry but my friend Naruto reacts like that infront of beautiful girls..."He rubbed the back of his hand nervously.

"Its okay..."Sakura smiled.Sasuke turned to Shikamaru who was dozing off.

"Is your friend sick?? "Ino and Sakura groaned and sighed.

"No no..hes just lazy..."Ino explained in a dreamy voice which Sasuke failed to notice.He nodded and turned to the last girl who giggled quietly to herself.As if on instinct..

"Im TenTen..."She smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you..."Sasukes smirked as the rest 3 approached them.

"Teme...you hit hard..."Naruto whined which made Sakura Tenten and Ino to giggle.Shikamaru just snored.

'Well you deserved it for scaring away Sakura and Ino.."Sasuke replied back.

Naruto pouted,The last unintroduced girl giggled at his actions and blushed a very dark and deep scarlet.

"Hey Hinata..."Sasuke replied with a smile.Sakura's and Inos jaw dropped while TenTen frowned.

"Sasuke you know her? Is she your girlfirend/?"Ino blurted out.Sakura wanted to slap Ino right now.

Sasuke grinend,"No no..she and Neji here..."Sasuke pointed to a rather cold looking male standing besides Hinata with long dark brown hair and pale eyes , similar to Hinatas pale eyes and Levander hair."Are my friends and this hyper active blonde is my unfortunately bestfriend Naruto..."Sasuke sighed.

'H-h-ii..."Hinata smiled at everyone and smiled but blushed again at Narutos sight.Sakura could sense something there and grinned but kep to her self.

Sakura Ino Shikamaru ( whom had Ino stomp on his feet to wake him up ) and TenTen introduced themselves againt to Naruto Hinata and Neji.They all were amazed at the information that all were from Konoha and attended Konoha High.But it was all explained and made sense as Naruto Sasuke Hinata and Neji knew each other.Shikamaru was just unpopular and not known by alot at school.Ino and Sakura were new at school and TenTen was home-schooled.They each explained how they got there.Eveyones story had one thing similar.Everyone had been taken into the white room and from there they were sucked into a black hole and dumped into there respective rooms from where they eventually found there way here.Tenten had been studying in her room when a bright light brought here in the white room and from there into the kitchens of the possible-castle.Hinata and Neji were indoors as it was raining outiside when the same thing happened except they were landed inside one of the castle bedrooms.Naruto and Sasuke told that they were dumped into the Treasury as they walked home in the rain where they were absorbed into the white room.Sakura Ino and Shikamaru were brought from the ice-cream shop into the white room and from there into the the courtyard.A question popped into Narutos mind

"If we all were brought into the white room, why didnt we see each other there??"

"Because dobe...the only reason and explanation is that we each were brought there in a different time, us being the last."

Eveyone else immediately accepted the explanation.

'Now what??"Neji asked

"Maybe we should look around??"Tenten mused

"Thats a good die but where do we start??"Sakura asked.Sasuke 'Hn'ed as if wanting to know the same thing.

"T-t-heres a-a l-oot of r-room-s he-r-ree..."Hinata also piped up shyly.

"Your right!So where!"Naruto exclaimed causing eveyrone to wince and glare at him.

"Hey..."A voice shouted at them out of nowhere.It was a deeo gruff and thick voice which made Sakura Ino Tenten scream out loud. Neji took Hinatas hand protectively.Sasukes eyes narrowed as if daring for anyone to harm them while Naruto jumped onto an unexpected Sasuke.Shikamaru just slept.Everyone sweat dropped at Shikamaru Sasuke and Naruto's sight.

"Dobe..."Sasuke muttered as he dropped Naruto onto the ground.

"Oww..."Naruto rubbed his rear as if to ease the pain.

"Hey you kids!"The mysterious voice rang out again,

--------------------------------

**How was it??? I know totally crappy! But please keep reading! the adventure begins from the next chapter! this is just like a prologue! REVIEWS REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW LATEST!**

**NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE OOC BUT HEY ITS MY STORY! (Squeals)**


	3. Kakashi The No 1 Weirdo?

**Inner : Sheesh! Only one pathetic review?? why i outta!..**

**Girlprincess : Calm down Inner! You know what the doctor said!**

**Inner : Yes mom...**

**Girprincess ( smirking triumphantly) : Although it hurt my spirt alot that no one reviewed! Im mad and enraged!**

**Girprincess gets inhuman strenght and punches the day-lights out of everyone who read her story and didnt review!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto dogs! Keep ye shorts on! i wont flippin claim ta own this wicked show...**

**Reply to reviewes!**

**Neko Grafic: ****Alright buddy listen up! My fic my ideas! And dont judge and carelessley say 'attraction already?' keep your shorts on! i know what im doing! they wont get together in the next chappy or sumthing like that! baka! now please!! ( goes into sweet girl mode) reviews! or (goes into dark brutal mode!) murdur! (fire in girlprincesses eyes)**

**Hello** (Inner) , Hello (Normal) , "Hello" (Speech) , _'Hello' _(Thoughts) , _Hello_ (Flashbacks)(Songs)

**Recap**

_"Dobe..."Sasuke muttered as he dropped Naruto onto the ground._

_"Oww..."Naruto rubbed his rear as if to ease the pain._

_"Hey you kids!"The mysterious voice rang out again_

**Chapter 2 - Who are you!?? **

"Who was that?"Tenten asked nervously, reaching for a dagger her father had given her as a weapon to use when in danger.Sakura and Ino clutched each other tightly.Sasuke glared at the large door infront of them, feeling queer.Somewhat he had a feeling someone was just on the opposite of the door.Naruto had stood up and had now also joined Sasuke in scanning the room for possible means of where the noise came from.Suddenly someone leapt from behind the suit of armours in a flash and behind Sakura.

Sasuke gasped mentally as if he could see a man running quickly towards Sakura.A strange pain shot through his eyes and blinked a few times.He opened his mouth to warn Sakura but it looked like she had figured it out.

A hand crept onto the pink-haired girls shoulder and patted it slightly.Sakuras eyes grew wide as she let Ino go.With one swift motion she clenched her first and turned around and...

WHAM!

"AAAAA! A PERVERTS TOUCHING ME!!!!!!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and winced at the same time.Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the stranger land in the wall infront of them with a sickening thud.'Remind me not to get on her bad side again'

Nejis jaw dropped along with Tenten.

"Woah..."They muttered at the same time.They noticed this quickly and became silent.

Sakura was breathing heavily.Naruto smiled widely and walked upto the enraged girl.It seemed that she still hadnt cooled down.Who knew she had issues with physical contact.Ino casted Sakura a worried look and sighed.Sasuke frowned.

_'Was there something she was hiding?'_

"Wow Sakura-chan! you were amazing!"Naruto cheered as he hugged Sakura cheerfully.Everyones jaw widened.

'Uh-Oh...'Everyonbe thought the same thing except the dense Naruto

"Aaaahhh! Keep away from me!!"Once again with her mighty fist she was able to knock-out and KO the poor and unexpected Naruto.He soon also joined the stranger against the while with a whide thud.

"Oww..."Naruto groaned as he dropped to the ground."Dobe..."Sasuke muttered as he walked upto the strange man.

Ino and Hinata and managed to calm down Sakura and asked her relax her eyes for a while and cool down.Tenten chuckled and walked towards Sasuke aswell.'Another way to spend time with him..'She smirked

"Sasuke? Is Naruto alright?"Tenten asked worriedly.Sasuke gave her a nodd and kneeled down beside the unconcious man.As he reached out his hand to check his pulse within a flash the man jumped up and within a blink of an eye appeared beside Neji whos eyes widened.

"Now whats with the hitting people??"The man moaned.Shikamaru sensed that this guy was friendly and sat down against the wall and started dozing off saying.

"All of this is too troublesome..starting with the feiry Sakura...what a drag..."

"I'll show you fiery!"Sakura exclaimed as she started for Shikamaru but Ino held her back

"P-please S-sakura C-c-ha-an...y-oo-u need -t-to relax..."Hinata stuttered.It would seem all except Sasuke Tenten and Neji had forgotten the strange man.Neji was paralysed at the figures immense speed, while Sasuke and Tenten looked at the man curiously.Naruto was out cold courtsey of Sakura.

"Who are you???"Ino asked the man.The man had silverish-grey hair and wore black-baggy pants followed by a loose black shirt with a camo-jacket over it.His face seemed to be covered with a small black mask, uptill his nose (**Yes! in my story his sharingan is visible! Cha cha cha!).**What caught everyones attention, except Neji Naruto and Shikamaru was that one of his eye was grey while other was deep red with three comma's swirling inside them.

Naruto woke up to break the silence."Wasssup!"

A vein popped in Tentens temple as she bonked him on the head,

"Baka..."

"Ow...Tenten that hurt..."

"I havnt known him for less then 5 minutes and hes already wanting me to shred him to pieces!"Ino threatened and retorted to Sakura who only giggled.

'Wow mood swings...'Sasuke thought all eyes on the man.

"Sorry Naruto..."

"Its ok my love..."

"Hey! why have you all forgotten me!"The man cried and glared at them.

"Hey! we asked you a question!"Sasuke countered, smirking

"Oh..."the man laughed nervously.Everyone sweatdropped.Was this guy for real? Even Neji had gone out of his trance and was groaning in annoyance.

"Im Kakashi Hatake! The No 1 around here except for my boss!" Kakashi replied in a good-guy pose.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"What are you no1 at??"Sakura asked sarcastically

"Oh i know! Hes the no1 weirdo here!"Naruto exclaimed loudly

"I liked him better when he was out unconcious..."Kakashi muttered which everyone heard.Naruto cried out of hurt and cried anime style.Everyone rolled their eyes,

"Why did you sneak up on Sakura?"Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi as if expecting him to make a dangerous move.

"Oh i was just hoping to get to talk to all of you...thought she seemed the nicest of you all.."They all gave him pitiful grins except sorry who mouthed a 'sorry' to him.He smiled and nodded.They all noticed he had a large bruise on his cheek

"I learned that the hard way...i guess i did deserve it...i did use the big gruff voice on you.."

This statement was greeted with death glares as everyone except Hinata advanced on him menacingly.

"Charge!"Naruto gave a battlecry loudly.Kakashi gulped.As everyone got ready to attack Sasuke stopped them all.

"Wait! Dont listen to the Dobe...now Kakashi...why did you use the 'voice' on us...

"I was bored ...needed entertainment."Everyones jaw dropped

"Girls hes all yours..."Neji commented as Tenten Ino and Sakura advanced on him menacingly.Naruto covered behind Hinata afraid and even Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Aaaaaa!"Was all what they heard of Kakashi before everything was silent.

-------

"Hmph...that should be enough 'entertainment' for you..."Tenten replied sarcastically.Sakura and Ino high-fived each other.When they stepped away Kakashi was covered and decked with dark bruises and scratches.He was desperately trying to get some ointement (from his pocket) on them.He was succesful after a few tries.

"Anyways...whats with the red eye??"Sasuke asked curiously as he arched an eyebrow at it

"Its so beautiful and cool!"Sakura and Ino cooed.Neji rolled his eyes and walked upto Hinata who was blushing as Naruto was standing very close to her, unaware to him.

"Thats a secret..you'll come to know later..."Kakashi grinned.

"So why are we here..."Naruto asked

'Better question where are we??"Hinata asked WITHOUT stuttering

"You didnt stutter!"Ino pointed at her amazed

"I-i well i-i..."

"Way to go Ino..."Shikamaru yawned lazily and casted her an annoying glance

Ino pouted"Sorry..."

"All will be explained later...if you guys follow me..."Kakashi grinned as he walked towards the large gate and opened it.A white light streamed from it and Kakashi stepped into it.

"Well should we follow???"Tenten asked curiously

"It could be a trap..."Neji mused

"Yea i mean we barely know the guy!" Ino piped in with her usually high-pitched voice

"But...whats to loose...we cant go anywhere else..."Shikamaru muttered in a bored tone as he yawned again

"B-but..."Hinata tried to object but couldnt as stopped.

"I dont know...it might be a trap...who knows if hes lying or not...why dont we stay here..."Sakura muttered as she looked at the floor,Sasuke walked upto her which caused her to look up and blush

**"Control!"**

_'Shut up! im having a moment with him let me enjoy it!'_

**"How rude!"**

"_Shooo!"_

**"Hmph!"**

"Hey cmon Sakura...i agree with Shikamaru...we cant do anything else...we dont even know where we are...we might end up getting lost here...thats the only thing we can do..."Sasuke smiled encourigingly

"Teme can smile!"Naruta asked shocked.Neji smacked him on the head while Sasuke gave him a death glare."Baka..."Ino muttered while Hinata just blushed at his antics.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded.Sasuke took her hand in his and started walking towards the door, taking Sakura with him.Shikamaru walked after them and pretty soon the rest disappeared in the white light and into the other room.

Neji Ino Hinata Tenten and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sasuke is right...what have we got to loose???"Hinata tried to persuade them as she too made to move towards the door.Tenten Neji and Ino still looked doubtful.

"Ok! ill go with you Hinata-chan!"Naruto smiled which caused Hinata to blush and twiddle with her fingers.Ino smiled and started walking with them towards the door and in a few minutes they were gone aswell.

"Well Hyuuga???"Tenten asked the white-eyed boy

"I still think this could be a trap..."Tenten frowned

"Oh cmon! its the only thing we can do!'With that she took hold of his arm and with unexpected strenght dragged him towards the door and pushed him inside

"Honestly...do i have to do everything around here?? The only sane person here are me Hinata Sakura and (sighs dreamily-hearts in her eyes) Sasuke..."Tenten muttered as she stepped in.She could only see Nejis brown hair before white light engulfed her

----------------

Tenten blinked and opened her eyes to see herself in a long narrow corridor.Above she could see Neji glaring at her,Ino and Naruto tapping their foot on the ground impatiently and Hinata smiling at me worriedly.Tenten sweatdropped

"What???"Tenten asked

"Youve been standing there with your eyes closed for 5 minutes!"Ino complained

"Well Neji was also like that aswell!"Naruto countered standing up for Tenten.She smiled gratefully at them and turned to Neji

"Oh dont be a sour puss and smile once in a while..."Hinata giggled while Neji's glare darkened and he now scowled as well.

"Hn..."

"Hey you copied Sasuke! thats his Trademark signature word!"Naruto pouted

"Looks like someones plagerizing...your gonna get sued..."Tenten giggled

"Uh...of all the people in the world i had to be stuck with you and the blonde idiot...as if i dont see him enough everyday..."Neji scowled

"You dont? Well then from now onwards when we go back home ill always visit you after school!"Blood drained from Neji's face

_'Oh lord...i was never cruel...why such punishment!'_

"Well what are we waiting for ??"Ino asked impatiently

"I think i see Shikamaru-chan...ahead.."Hinata mumbled.They all mumbled and started walking towards the long passageway.Ino sneaked a glance at her surroundings and gasped.The walls were carved with engravings and ancient symbols.Torchers were lit in holders alongside the wall and a red carpet flowed beneathe their feet.A faint glow was coming from ahead.

After about a few minutes of walking and Ino's groaning they caught up with Shikamaru Sakura and Sasuke,Ahead of them was a large golden door which was partially open.A bright light was coming inside from their and Ino heard Kakashi's voice there aswell.It seemed that everyone noticed that,

"Yes maam...there all here..."

"Good..." Another voice spoke out

Silent.As if they were anticipating our entrance.Ino's eyes burned with fury,

"When i find out who took away my mall time and brought me here ill kill em all! Mwhahahahahahahahahaahhahahaah!"

Everyone sweatdropped and stepped away from her.

"Shika! did she have her medication yet???"Sakura asked Shikamaru while Ino ranted out.They all raised their eyebrows

"I think she said it was to 'troublesome' for her..."Shikamaru mumbled as he took out some medication from his pocket.

"Sasuke! Naruto! I need you to hold her!"Sakura ordered

_Was she ordering us around???_ Sasuke mused as he took hold of Inos left arm while Naruto cowerdly took her other arm.

"No you demons! let me go! I dont want that horrible thing inside me! I will not eat it!"Ino screamed outloud.Tenten could have sworn she could hear the people in the room wincing covered her ears,

"What is she? A loudspeaker??'Neji muttered furiously

"Il show you loudspeaker!"Ino raged as she lunged for Neji

"Ino stop!'Sakura tried to release her death grip on Neji whom Ino was strangling

"Hinata-chan! hide me!"Naruto wailed as he once again hid behind Hinata who blushed a deep crimson

"What s-should w-w do Sasuke-chan??"

"Hmmm...Please Ino...take the medication its for your own good.,.."Sasuke tried reasoning with her.Ino stopped and released Neji and turned towards Sasuke,

_Uh oh...did i say something wrong??_

Immediately a huge smile appeared on her face as she took hold his hands.

"Oh Sasuke-kun i ddint know you cared!"Everyone dropped anime-style.

Soon Ino took her medication and calmed down.

"Ok on the count of three..."Sakura said as she walked upto the door.The 7 followed suit.

"1..."

They all held their breathe

"2..."

Naruto started panicking.Sasuke and Ino smacked him.At the same time Shikamaru started snoring but was woken up by an annoyed Tenten

"3!"

They all pushed the door open and gasped.

--------------

**Next Episode**

_**Chapter 3 : The power of Technology!**_

**I WANT REVIWES OR ELSE! SLEEP WITH AN EYE OPEN! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**


	4. Destiny of the Chosen Children!

**Rikku-Avenger: ****Thanx for the support on my fic! Unlike some people! REVIEW PEOPLE! YOU WONT DIE! Please Rikku keep reporting! Love ya! to bits!**

**Disclaimer : ****I do not own Naruto! and never wil..Hey! i can dream cant i? And this is FICTION? SO I OWN NARUTO CHA CHA CHA!**

**Dedicated to****: Rikku-Avenger**

**Recap :**

_"1..."_

_They all held their breathe_

_"2..."_

_Naruto started panicking.Sasuke and Ino smacked him._

_At the same time Shikamaru started snoring but was woken up by an annoyed Tenten_

_"3!"_

_They all pushed the door open and gasped._

**Chapter 3 - Destiny of the Chosen Children! (The Insanity of Technology!)**

It would seem as if they had died and gone to heaven because this place was truly amazing and breath-taking.It was definately larger then the other rooms and certainly more beautiful.The walls were Light Gold in colour tinted with Red and several banisters hung from the ceiling , Red in colour with a weird 'G' like symbol etched in Gold on them.The floor were now tiled a shiny and smooth marble instead of red carpets and the room was covered with large windows with Red Curtains.Paintings were once again placed onto walls and statues and suits of armour stood besides the doors.Priceless decoration pieces stood on glass-shelves here and there and a Huge marble grand staircase was present in the left side of the room.Another door was present on the right side and forward in the room, was a kind-of-like a stage on which was present a really fancy throne covered and decked in red and gold with jewels mainly rubies and emeralds.A blonde woman sat on the throne which a golden crown on her head.It too was decked with diamonds and rubies.She had amazingly pale skin and a (coughs) big chest.The children also noticed that she had a -some-what purple diamond on her graceful forhead.She was holding a mighty red staff with s big saphire on its top in left hand and wore dark crimson robes which fell to the ground.She smirked.Besides him stood Kakashi who was also smiling.The woman appeared to br sround 15 or 16 - There age.

Hearts appeared in Narutos eyes as he sped off towards the woman with an inhuman surge of speed which made the womans eyes widen and smirk broaden but however when Naruto took hold of her right free hand she sweatdropped and gulped

"Oh gorgeous woman...you are clearly a women from heaven...an angel in disguise..."

"Is he kidding me?"Ino gasped as they walked over.

"He used that same line on Sakura!"Tenten exclaimed

"Cheapskate..."Sakura mumbled while Hinata giggled at the hyperactive-blondes actions.

"Hmm..Dobe.."Sasuke started towards them but Sakura stopped him.He raised an eyebrow

"Mind if i take this one Sasuke?"Sakura smirked, evil plans already forming in her mind

**Mwhahahahahahhahaha Revenge for him scaring you like that**

_Not you again?_

**Why dont we...no no thats too dangerous...**

_Trusting you everythings dangerous_

**I heard that!**

_i planned on it!_

**Hmph!**

"Oh angel...lets go on a date...cause clearly we should make everyone including ourselves see how perfect we are!'Naruto swooned which made everyone drop Anime-style.The woman started laughing nervously

Sakura walked upto him and yanked on his ear.

"Lets go Romeo...why dont i take you to a mental institution so that everyone can see how perfectly crazy you are..."Naruto cried waterfall tears, anime style.

Sasuke chuckled along with the rest

_Shes good...Interesting..._

The woman smiled at them and somewhat glared at Naruto.

"Hi welcome to Gorak..Im Tsunade the queen of this Empire!"The woman, Tsunade declared.

"Gorak?"Neji asked outloud

"Empire?"Naruto scratched his head

"Ill explain everything..You are in a place called Gorak...a region which is long forgotten in the 21st Century.You have been brought back in time in the 19th Century...to help the world rid an ancient evil before it grows in power and becomes invincible.If you were chosen to defeat him in your time...it would be impossible and the world would be doomed but i called you back 2 centuries earlier to help me and aid me in this epic quest.You are chosen by my staff, the Staff of Gorak thus you are destined to save us all.You have been granted elemental powers to aid you along with myself and my apprentice Kakashi..You have to save Gorak from darkness and stop it from turning like Khul, its neighbouring region which was turned to the dark side by the evil lord, Orochimaru.Gorak and Khul have been at war since 13th Century and its not over.Orochimaru wants to control Gorak aswell as it was great magical history and value but he wont succeed as long as im alive! But sadly, Im 82 and growing old..."

"WHAT?"

"82!"

"ARE YOU FRIGGING SERIOUS?"

"YOUR 15!"

"THERES NO WAY!"

"HOW DO YOU DO IT? I MUST LEARN WHAT MAKE UP YOU USE!"

"Orochimaru? what a funny name..."Everyone wacked Naruto on the head

"Do you realise that you were hitting on an old lady?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY BUB!"Tsunade glared at Shikamaru who shrunk down in size

Tsunade coughed

'Now where was i...oh yes...im growing old and my life is ending...thus i called upon the 8 Chosen Children destined to save the world from darkness and here you are!And if your worrying that your families will worry or about school...then dont worry the time in your century has stopped momenterily and by the time it takes you months and when you return not one second would have lasted.So whos in?"

They all looked doubtful

"Ill give you guys a night to think it over,but on the meantime...why dont you guys come one by one and tell us all about yourself.Your family, likes, dislikes, hobbies etc etc...ill tell you about your specific element and code name and assign you specific rooms.So whos first?" She paused when she looked at Narutos distressed expression

"Are you okay?"Ino asked

"Maybe this quest thing was too much for him?"Tenten mused as she snuck a glance at Sasuke and blushed.Sakura saw this and her Inner started shouting curses at her.

"Naruto?"

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"Naruto bellowed out loud causing everyone to wince

"Your gonna confess your love to Hinata?"Sasuke smiled, _At last!_

Hinata fainted and luckily Sakura caught her before she hit the floor

"I have to go pee really bad!"

Everyone dropped Anime style even Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Up the stairs..into the left hallway first door on the right..."Tsuande mumbled as Naruto dashed for the bathroom.

"So the world depends on him?"Sakura sighed

"Apparently yes..."Kakashi atlast spoke up

'Were doomed..."They all muttered.

"Is Hinata-chan alright?"Sakura started worrying over the fainted female

"Dont worry...it her Naruto Crush at Lvl 2.."Neji explained

"What?"Tenten eyes sparked with curiousity

"Her Shyness towards him even greater then before...so she faints ...momentarily..."Sasuke explained

Neji and him looked at each other

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Where am i?"Hinata mumbled as she stood up once again

"Code Red Hinata..."Sasuke smirked at her.Hinata blushed.Sakura giggled.She was gonna have so much fun with them especially Sasuke.She blushed which Ino noticed.

"Im back!'Naruto cheered as he rushed towards them once again.

"Finally so who would like to go first?"Tsunade asked the children.Ino walked up.

"Im Ino Yamanaka! I recently moved here at Konoha previous week.My mom owns a flower shop and i work there part-time to earn money.My dads a business man and is rarely home.I like dancing and shopping and am all about style! My hobbies are listening to music and working at my moms shop!My bestfriends are Sakura and Shika-kun! Although he needs to get active...I study at Konoha High."She stepped down

"Ino my dear...lets see..."Tsunades staff glowed a bright yellow for a spilt second and died out.She smiled"It seems you have been granted the power of Energy..along with a side-gift of flight..."Ino cheered

Tenten walked up."Im Tenten and sadly im home-schooled.My fathers a strict lawyer and wants me to pay all my attention towards studies.He hates me making friends or even looking at children.Im a black belt and am really skilled at swimming and water painting.Im practically a Tom-boy" The staff glowed Baby blue

"You are cool and calm thusYou have been granted the power of one of the four greatest elements...Water...use it wisely.."Tenten nodded

"Im Neji Hyuuga.Smart, good at Football and Tennis and also a black-belt.Study at Konoha High..."The staff remained silent for a while and then glowed a dull brown.

"A strong person at heart,Earth one of the four great elements..Hyuuga...Next!"

"Im Shikamaru Nara...IQ of 200 and studying at Konoha High.Talents, sleeping sleeping and oh yea sleeping..."With that Shikamaru dozed off and Ino had to scream in his ear to wake him up.The staff glowed black

"Interesting...Shikamaru...the staff senses you as the most energetic of the group..."Everyones jaw dropped.

"That lady and the staff are nuts! Him Active! Ha! When pigs fly!"Ino exclaimed

"You fly?"Shikamaru mumbled

"What was that? Nothing nothing...:"

"As i was saying...you have been given the power of being highly skilled at Physical Combat..Use it well..."Tsunade motioned for someone else to come.

"Im Sakura Haruno...i come from a family full of doctors...Pink is my natural colour! I Study at Konoha High and am bestfriends with Ino and Shika!I tend to have an anger manegment issue...My Goal to help the needy people in the world!" The Staff glowed Blinding White and then died out.But soon after Tsunade opened her mouth to speak the staff glowed Green, bright and healthy.

"You are calm generous sweet and ambitous although sometimes unpredictable...You have two elements...Wind one of the four elements...and the power of Healing aswell..."Sakura smiled and did a victory pose.

"Looks like the last of the four elements is still to be chosen! Im guessing its fire!"Sasuke mused

"Well its down to me Hinata and Teme! I bet it'll be me!"Naruto boasted while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Im Naruto Uzamaki and i study at Konoha High although im suspicious that i only got promoted because my teacher wanted to get rid of me...I love Ramen and am skilled in Football!Believe it!My parents..." Looks at Sasuke who gives him a reassuring nodd and smile followed closely by Hinata aswell.

"They deserted me when i was five...so i live with Sasuke! Hes my Brother! Though not through blood..."All the girls give him sad looks.

"Im sorry Naruto..."Sakura smiled weakly at him

'Its okay Sakura Chan! Im perfectly happy now...though i still miss em...but you cant change life...lets talk about something else...AHA! I LOVEEE RAMEN! My Best friend is Sasuke over there..The Teme!"

"Dobe..."Sasuke smiled

"How those two are like brothers...is a miracle..."Kakashi mumbled.The staff glowed Silver,

"Aaaa please be fire!"Naruto crossed his fingers

"Sadly no...your determination is amazing...you tend to race through events and problems...Your given the power of Speed..."

"THATS SO COOL! ILL BE LIKE FLASH!" Everyone covered their ears but said nothing as they felt sad for his parents leaving him.

"Guess its you and me Hinata..."Sasuke gave her a thumbs-up as she started speaking

"Im Hinata Hyuuga, Nejis cousin.I study at Konoha High and am class-president...Sasuke Neji are like my brothers and Naruto-kun too..."Hinata blushed.The staff glowed purple then dark purple.

"You tend to see the nice in people and give them a second chance..Youve been gifted with 2 gifts...Foresight..the ability to see the future and also far away distances and also the power of the Mind, a strong element.."The guys whisteled in awe while Hinata blushed.

Sasuke stepped forward and was just about to speak when Tsunade squealed

"Oh my God! Your so Handosme!"Everyone fell anime style once again and sweat dropped.

"I uh..."Sasuke chuckled nervously

"Hey cutie...you single?"

"Your 82!"Sasuke exclaimed, blush on his cheeks.

"I like younger boys..."She smiled seductively.

"Can we just go on?"Sakura cried impateintly not liking this atall

"Go on cutie..."

"Im Sasuke and i come from a powerful Family.My bestfriend is Naruto..weve been friends since we were 7.."The girls cooed and Awwwed."Hinata's like my sister i never had...I study at Konoha High...My family..."He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

Everyone stared at him curiously

( Inner is Bold . Tsunade is Bold/Italic and Sasuke is Italic. Actions are simple writing.)

_**Hey! Its me Tsunade!**_

**AAAH! Sasuke your Inner has company inside your big hide! Load the Cannon! Intruder Intruder!**

_What are you doing here?_

_**Its not nice to hide things...were gonna be like bestfriends...you should tell them everything...**_

**Who are you? Taking over my job! Take this!**

Kapow!

Bang

SMASH!

Inner Sasuke is found unconcious

_Wow your strong..._

_**Thank you..and teach your Inner some manners...**_

_Revenge Revenge!_

"My parents..."His eyes welled up with tears

"My brother Itachi...he murdured everyone in my clan while i was at school, including my parents."Everyone gasped including Kakashi and Tsunade.

"My father and left everything for me...in his will and my brother got angry...so he..he.."A tear rolled down his cheeks but he quickly wiped it off.

"Im all alone...no one...aunt uncle...no one...All alone..he left me on the doorstep and fled..lucky Neji and his family came to help...i was the sole survivor..."Sakura immediately went up and hugged him tightly

"Thats awful ..."She mumbled as she stroked his hair.

"Im alright...but..next time i see Itachi ill kill him..."

"Were here for you..."Hinata smiled at him.The rest followed suit.

"Thanks guys...you really are my friends...like the dobe..."

"Hey!"The staff glowed Orange.

"Your determination, rage agaisnt your brother but also a pure heart has granted you one of the four elements...Fire..."Sasuke smiled and smirked at Naruto who pouted

"No fair!"

The staff immediately started glowing bright red and started sahking violently.

"Woah..It cant be,"Tsunade mumbled

'Whats wrong?"Kakashi asked walking upto her.

"Sasuke whats your families name?"

"Uchiha..."Tsunade dropped the staff.

"Your an Uchiha! Your blood-line trait!"She exclaimed with a huge smile

"What are you talking about?"Sasuke asked

"Uchiha blood is famous! It has magic in it!"

"What?"

"Yes and you being an Uchiha have been granted a gift...The Sharingan..."

Dead silence.

"Sharingan is an amazing ability.The wearer obtains red eyes with three balck commas in them.Sharingan has the ability to notice things as fast as light itself! It also has the ability to foresee an attack before its launched and also to copy and immitate it! Sharingan users can also paralyze and confuse an opponent and see far away distances.But the most important thing is that Sharinagns last form can kill a person by penetrating a persons mind and filling it with nightmares which drives a person to insanity."

"WOAH!"Everyone gasped

"Sasuke-kun your so cool!"Ino squealed

"Its lucky your on our side..."Tsunade mumbled

"Kakashi here has half Sharingan..."They all stared at the man.

"Your red eye!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Your an Uchiha?"Tentens eyes widened along with Sasuke

"Sadly no...my mom had an affair with an Uchiha and soon after my birth they seperated.I had some blood of an Uchiha and thus have half Sharingan."

"Awsome!"Naruto smiled

"So now that you guys know your elements here you go..."Tsunade handed them 8 necklaces.Each had a small gold chain with a No from 1- 8 written with jewels on it.She gave the first to Ino, the second to Tenten, 3rd to Neji, 4th was Hinata , 5th was Naruto, 6th was Shikamaru 7th Sakura and finally Sasuke was 8th.

"These necklaces must be on you at all times! They are like what you say...tracking devices and umm...stalkie talkies?"

'I think you mean Walkie Talkies?"Hinata giggled

"Yes yes! So keep them on at all times!"She gave each of the Chosen Children a room key.

Sasuke had room 8 on his left Sakura has room 7 then Shikamaru with 6 and Naruto with 5 then across from them infront of Sasuke was Ino, much to Sakuras chagrin later on.Next to Ino was Tenten (Poor Sakura! all her love rivals together) followed by Neji.Finally across from Naruto was Hinata.Tsunade had given them directions and had told them to sleep for the night and decide if they want to stay or not.She had told them that at Tomorrow at 9 Kakashi would be waiting for them outside in the lobby and they would have breakfast.She wanted them to meet someone important.Agin she warned them not to loose their necklaces and remember there specific talent or talents in Ino Hinata Sasuke and Sakuras case.

Just as Tusnade was about to leave, Ino's phone started ringing its high-pitched alarm.She quikly took it out.At the sight of the Electronic device Tsunade turned ghostly pale and her eyes widened

"Its the call of the Armagedon! Hes come to claim my life! Kevin! you wont take me without a fight! Mwhahahahahahahahahhahahha!"

Woah.Too much coffee? They all sweatdrop.Tsunade snatched Inos cell away from Ino and chuckled evilly.

"Hey!"Ino protested,

Tsuande threw the cell on the floor and took out a mini-mallet from her gigantic pocket.Guess it was magical to holg a mini-mallet.Tsunade started wacking Inos cell until it was just in broken pieces the size of rice grain.

Sakura and the rest immediately snuck away from the room towards their respective rooms to be away from the crazy lady.Ino was crying waterfalls.

"In your face ARMAGEDON!"They all heard as they entered their rooms.

------------

After everyone had gotten dressed they all approached Narutos room as he had called them urgently.

"Whats wrong dobe?"Sasuke asked Naruto.He pointed towards a large window in his room.

"I wanna go outside and escape from here! have powers like Tsunade said and i wanna explore this land!"

"But we cant leave! You heard the woman..its dnagerous out there!"Tenten scolded Naruto

"Im gonna run!"With that Naruto opened the window.Just as he put his leg on the window sill, an alarm started blaring and red lights started flashing.

"Twwetttoo twettoo!"

Naruto jumped back as bars closed around the window barracading them tightly.

"So much for this century not being Modern..."Neji mumbled.Shikamaru just snored through the whole thing.

"Shika wake up!"Ino wailed

"Im up im up!"He grumbled

"So you guys decided on going or staying?"Tenten asked out of the blue

"Well im going...i just might get powerful and beat Itachi when i return...besides it sounds like fun and exciting.I wanna help Gorak defend against Khul and Orochimaru."Sasuke explained.

"Well if hes going then im going too! We brothers stick together!"Naruto exclaimed

"Hn...Dobe,"Sakura smiled

"Count me in!"

"If Sakuras in then im also In!"Ino cheered.She nudged Shika and batted her eyelashes

"Alright alright...im in..."

"I wanna help these people...Neji-kun?"Hinata timidly asked Neji who sighed and took Hinatas hand,

"Ok...you can stay...but im staying too...who else will protect you..especially from this hyper blonde idiot..."Neji grumbled

"Hey! You guys are so mean!"

"Great job!"Sasuke and Sakura smirk at him at the same time and blush when they notice it.Ino growled in her throat.

_Its war..."_

"Tenten? What about you?"Sakura turned to the brunette.

"Well if everyones in...so im also in! Besides its the first time in a long time im outside my house and in the world!"

"So its settled! Were staying?"

"YEAH!"

-----------------

**Next Time!**

_Our heroes are beginning their adventure! Deciding on helping Tsunade they agree to their mission.They come across a new person and their training begins! Whats this? Suits for battle? So cooollllllllll!_

**Chapter 4 - The Adventure Begins.**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**OH AND...**

**REIVEWS!**

**Inner : Girlprincess! Calm down...told you no Caffeine today!**

**Girprincess : Sorry...**

**Inner : Tsk tsk tsk...**

**Girprincess : WHAT I SAID SORRY! YOU WANT ME TO MEAN IT TOO? ARE YOU CRAZY?**

**Inner : Your a lost cause...**


	5. The Adventure Begins! The Power Within!

**Inner : Cha Cha Cha! A Review! **

**Girprincess : You mean your dancing over one friggin review?**

**Inner : Ahhh! Well its better then nothing**

**Girlprincess : Cmon guys! Review please!**

**Dedicated to**** : Rikku-Avenger and Marty03! Cheers Guys!**

**Authors Note: ****To make it clear for you guys:**

**1. Ino ( Energy and Flight) 2. Tenten (Water) 3.Neji (Earth) 4.Hinata (Foresight and Telekenisis/Pyskick) 5.Naruto (Speed) **

**6.Shikamaru(Marial Arts/Taijutsu) 7.Sakura (Heal-Wind) 8.Sasuke (Fire and Sharingan)**

**Recap**

_"So its settled! Were staying?"_

_"YEAH__!"_

**Chapter 4 - The Adventure Begins**

Sakura groaned as she groggily sat up from her deep sleep.Half-Asleep, she rubbed her eyes tiringly and hopped of the bad.She walked towards the bathroom and began getting ready.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom which just a towel wrapped around her waist.She found it in a cupboard and figured that Kakashi or Tsunade mustve putted a spare towel in every bathroom for them.All the events seem to rush in Sakuras mind and she looked dazed for a moment,

_This isnt a dream is it?_

She pinched herself hard and unfortunately it hurt quite a lot.

"Owwwww..."Sakura had no choice but to wear the same clothes she wore yesterday as she didnt have anything else to do.After a few minutes, Sakura was all ready and set to go.She looked at her watch and it read 8: 45 am.Tsunade had told them that Kakashi would meet them in the lobby outside their rooms at 9 am and they would have breakfast and afterwards they would all tell her about their decision on weather staying or leaving this mission.Everyone, including herself had agreed to the mission.

She walked out of the room and into the lobby.It was brightly lit by candles in candle holders along the ancient walls covered with banisters and paintings,She recalled something and took out a small necklace which Tsuande had given them.It was consisting of a thin gold chain with the number 7 hooked on it in bright jewels.Sakura presumed that she was the 7th Chosen Child.

**7TH Why arnt we first?**

_Shut up! Dont be such a baby..._

**Well...i am you...so technically your the baby**

_Why are you here again?_

**Well genius..i..uh...well you see...i had a dentist apointment at 10 so wanted to pass time...**

_Buzz off!_

**Couldve asked nicely...letys try it again..**

_BUZZ Off! ...please...there sweet enough_

**It'll do...**

Sakura noticed that at the edge of the narrow lobby stood a large balcony which led out into the open.Excited at the thought of what Gorak was like, Sakura started walking towards it.

As she stepped into the balcony, she noticed that some-one else was here, someone which spiky black hair in A red and white doubled sleeve shirt and baggy blue shorts.Sakura blushed.She would recognize him anywhere.

_Sasuke-kun..._

**KUN?**

_I thought you left,_

**I forgot my purse...so Kun?**

_What i respect the guy.._

**Sure...**

_Go!_

**Good luck!**

Sakura blushed.Damn her Inner Sakura,Sasuke was however in his own little world and seemed to be gazing at the sky with one thought in his mind,

_Itachi..._

The sky was cloudless and beautiful this morning. Stretching below them was a huge garden with a massive fountain at the heart of it,The fountain was shaped like a dolphin and from its mouth water sprouted,Roses , Lillies etc etc all kinds of flowers were growing here which gave off a sense of calmness and relaxation,The Sun was shinging brightly above the teens. A soft wind was blowing slightly making the scene perfect for Sakura,

"Sasuke?"Sakura managed to ask after much hesitation.Sasuke jumped slightly and turned towards her,

"Oh Hey Sakura...i was just..."

"Gazing at the sky?" Sakura smiled and walked towards him, hands placed on the railing. " I do that a lot too..."

"I just had to clear my mind...so came out here..."Sasuke explained with a smile smirk when he caught the light blush on Sakuras cheeks.Then he recalled the previous events and his smile vanished.He looked up at the sky again and a tear rolled down his cheek.Sakura noticed this and frowned in worry

"Sasuke whats wrong?"Sasuke somehow felt as if he could tell Sakura all her troubles and she would have the cure.Thats exactly what he did.

"I miss my parents...a lot..."Sakuras eyes reflected sympathy for Sasuke as she hugged him tightly from the back.Sasuke though didnt seem to mind, which was quite unlike him.The hug was short and ended quickly.

" I hate him so much...he took away my happiness..."Sasuke mumbled as he turned towards Sakura.

"Sasuke...you need to stop staying in the dark and come out and enjoy life...Lifes to precious to waste..." Sasukes eyes narrowed 

"I lost all purpose and hope of happiness in my life when my mom and dad were slaughtered..." He glared at the sky his back facing Sakura.

"Sasuke..."Sakura's voice turned soft and gentle , wanting to sooth him.The wind that was blowing seemed to blow around them soothingly in a slow manner.

_You have been destined with the power of wind and healing..._

"Your parents where ever they are...are looking over you...They can see your pain your sorrow and even your tears...and maybe your mom would be crying seeing you suffer..." Sasuke's face and expression took guilt.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now you cant stop them from worrying ...but you can stop them from crying by enjoying life to its full extent and live a happy life without regrets.That would make them happy and proud of you. Your parents may be gone physically but there still alive in your heart and thats what matters..." Sasuke smiled and nodded

" ill take down Itachi for them...ill avenge their death...Mom Dad..."Sasuke looked at the sky in determination " Ill make you proud and take him down..."

"And if you need help...your friends are here for you...everyone else Sasuke...your not alone you just gotta see that...i'll always be there for you...Now cheer up..."Sakura giggled. Sasuke hugged her,

"It was difficult for me to talk about them yesterday,all past memories crashed into me...but thanks to you im feeling much better..." Sakura humbly blushed.Sasuke let go of her and smirked

"You dont even know me...and still youve helped me a lot..."

"Dont i get a gold star?" Sakura pouted

"You get an A ...Where did you learn to be so good in sympathizing people?" Sasuke asked as they walked back towards their room.

" Dunno...Just natural..."

"Well your pretty good at it you should become a therapist...you would be great..." Sakura smiled good-naturedly.

"Nah...i wanna be a doctor like my parents!" She then noticed that Sasuke's gold chain necklace had the number 8 writtien in jewels hooked on it,

"Hah your 8 the last one! Considering there are 8 of us! You must be the least good one here so they put you dead last..."Sakura chuckled out loud.Sasuke glared at her

"Ill give you the count of three...1...2..." Sakura froze and started backing away,

"3!"

Sasuke started chasing Sakura through the narrow hallway.Their shrieks and laughter could be heard for miles but still couldnt wake up the heavy sleepers.Sasuke was starting to feel a lot comfortable with Sakura than any other girl he had met. She was different from his fan-girls and was interesting,

_This is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship"_

_" Chaa Chaa Cha! Me and Sasuke-kun had a moment! sqeals In your faces Tenten and Ino-pig! Ino 0 , Tenten 0 and Sakura 1! Cha Cha Cha!"_

_-------------------_

"Why are we awake at 9 again?" Naruto mumbled as Kakashi led them towards the dining hall.Kakashi grinned

"Tsunade-sama wants to hear your decision and wants you to meet someone aswell and ill tell you one thing...she doesnt like waiting...your lucky she allowed you to rest for half an hour..."

They all sweat-drop.

As they walked down the main hall where the met Tsunade, Everyone paid little attention to what Kakashi was telling them, about the history of Gorak.

Sasuke was listening to his I-Pod while his hands were in his pockets, his pose earning squeals from the girls minus Hinata who was talking to Naruto about the different flavours of Ramen. Tenten and Shikamaru were half-asleep and half-awake trying their best not to fall down and doze off. Ino was busy oggling at Sasuke while Neji and Sakura were admiring the scenery once again. In the midst of all this happening, Sasuke froze and took off his headphones.

"Naruto," Uh-Oh he was serious alright.Sasuke always called Naruto, 'Dobe'. They all stepped away from the two,

"Why is there ' American Idiot' By Greenday in my list?" Naruto gulped.

"Well you see ...i..uhh..." Naruto twiddled with his fingers, Hinata style.

"You touched my Ipod again didnt you!" Sasuke glared at him.Naruto nodded

"Why you..." Just as Sasuke was about to lunge at the blonde Kakashi coughed signalling their arrival at the Dining Room. Sasuke muttered.

"Ill deal with this later...guess i better put this away before Tsunade sees it..." They all laugh at the events of yesterday concering Inos cell.

The dining room unlike the other rooms was decked in Gold only and had wooden floor instead of marble or tiles.A large Cabinet stood at one edge filled with dishes and expensive looking crockery (plates glasses etc etc). A long wide table stood in the middle of the room and soft chairs were lined across from them respectively.Above them hung a big bright Chandelier. In the far left, A fire-place was turned on.Tsuande was sitting at the head of the table and was munching on her pancackes real fast along with her bottle of sake.

Kakashi had told them that Tsunade was drunk mostly so they shouldnt be surprised.They seated themselves after greeting Tsunade who smiled at the lot and smirked at Sasuke.

" I hope you guys had a comortable night?"Tsunade asked.They all nodded. Kakashi smiled

"Thats good to hear...anyways what have you guys decided..."Dead Silence.Sasuke smirked.He decided on teasing the two lords.The rest seem to catch up on his idea from his silent look he gave them

"Well you see Tsunade-same..."Sasuke started

"Oh please Sasuke...call me Tsunade..."Tsuande smiled flirtaciously

"Is she hitting on him?"Ino whispered to Sakura who giggled

"Shes like 82!"

"Ok..Tsunade...you see..."

"After taking the events under consideration..."Tenten spoke solemnly.Tsunade started praying quietly.

"Weve decided..."Hinata continued the tease..

"That we..."Neji smirked

"Will..."Shikamaru yawned

"STAY!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to wince.Sakura bonked him on the head

"Baka...not so loud..."

"Sorry Sakura-Chan..."Naruto smiled sheepishly.Tsunade grinned along with Kakashi.

"Thats great news! Im glad you guys decided to help!" 

"I see you guys are wearing the necklaces i gave you...good good..."Tsunade's eyes sparkled with hope which everyone saw.

"So now what...i mean we havnt even seen our powers in action..."Sasuke asked Tsunade

"Well thats what we are going to do today!"

"Huh?"They all spoke at once

"Today were gonna train to awaken your powers!"Tsunade explained

"Oh!"

"Wow...i cant wait!"

"It'll be so exciting!"

"Cool!"

"Finally some action..."

'Snores'

"Shikamaru!"

"What What?"

"Ok Guys...settle down..."Kakashi tried to calm down the hyper children,

"I want you guys to meet someone ..."Tsunade smiled at them and motioned them to look at the entrance of the door.They all turned around and gasped.

There stood a boy about Sasukes age dressed in pale gold robes.He had dark-brown eyes which had a twinge of mischeif-ness in them.He had dark black hair like Sasukes, but unlike Sasukes cool and sexy hairstyle, his was shorter and combed giving him a -goody goody boy- look.He also had pale skin and wore a blue bandana with a leaf-like symbol in silver etched in the centre.He smiled at them and grinned

"Hey im Sai..."He greeted.They all turned to Tsunade and Kakashi

"Whos he?"

"Hes my nephew..."Tsunade replied.They all nodded.

"Sai these are the chosen children i was talking about...Guys this is Sai...Him and Kakashi will be helping at some times in your quest...unfortunately i cant as i cant leave the palace of the village would loose the protection."Tsunade explained

"Okay..."Sai walked upto them.

"You must be Neji Hyuga...the silent type..."Sai greeted the Hyuga prodigy.

"So?"

"Aa the silent type...pefect for the Earth Element...Ill call you homo for now..." The rest broke out in laughter but were stopped by Nejis glare.

"You must be Hinata..."

"Y-yes..."

"Aww cute...your the pyskick type...Interesting..."

"Tenten the water one i presume?"

"Whats it to you bub?" She smirked

"Aa chill out..panda..." They all chuckled.

"Careful..or you better sleep with one eye open..."

"Aaaa Ino Yamanaka the Energy one..."

"YES!" 

"Ill call you..."Sai started but was interupted

"I wouldnt do that if i were you..."Sasuke warned him

"Why?"

"Well one time i heard one boy made fun of her hair...and they never saw him again..."Sakura shivered.

"Ok...who are you two?"

"Oh im Sakura Haruno..."

"The Healerand Wind Elemental? Cool!" Sakura smiled brightly and blushed.Sasuke saw this and inwardly glared.

_Calm down...Relax..._

"Im Sasuke Uchiha...Im the Fire Elemental..."Sai's eyes widened

"Uchiha! So your the one with the Sharingan..."Sasuke nervously nodded

"Ive heard about it in books..so cool! I cant believe im meeting an Uchiha! "

"Umm thanks..."Sai turned to Naruto

"Who are you?"

"Im Naruto Uzamaki! The Speedy One!" Sai chuckled

"You'r weird..."

"HEY! Why does everyone say that..."

"Well maybe because its true?"Shikamaru mumbled

"I heard that!"

"So?"

"I ...uh...aah! Your all mean!"

"So were counting on the blonde to save the world?" Sai asked everyone.They all nodded

"Auntie...i think you were planning pn suicide...rather then rescue..."They all sweat dropped.Naruto pouted

"Calm down Naruto-kun...there just joking..."Hinata tried calming the angered Naruto

"Okay Hinata-chan thanks..."Hinata blushed.Sasuke and Sakura smiled

"Well atleast there making progress..."Ino muttered.

"So now what Tsunade?"Tenten asked the blonde woman.

"Well Shikamaru...i want you to train with Kakashi alone now..okay?"

"Too Troublesome..."

"I'll show you trouble if you contradict me! Cause from now on you guys are gonna be training hard!"Tsunade bellowed which made everyone shrink down.

"Why did we agree again?" Tenten asked Neji

"We thought it was for a good cause..."

"Okay..."

"So you guys and Sai...follow me..."Tsunade ordered.They all obeyed and followed.

------------

The Gang were led into a bright courtyard full of vegetation and pleasentness.Sakura smiled at this.

"Atleast its a beautiful morning in Gorak..."

"Hey! No Talking!"Tsunade scolded.Sai sweat-dropped

"I think shes getting carried away..."

"Mhmmm..."They all replied sarcastically

"Ok guys here are your uniforms.Girls you can change in the room to your left and guys in the room to your right..."Tsuande motioned for two doors.She turned to Sasuke and smiled seductively

"Although you can change here Sasuke..."They all sweat-dropped.

"Ummm no thanks..."

"Aww your no fun!"

----------------

Sakura stepped out and Tsunade gasped along with Sai.She was wearing a very tight tank top,green in colour and over it she wore a tight shirt with 3/4 sleeves which was red in colour.She had her hair in a high pony tail tied with a red ribbon.She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands and black boots and also very tight black pants which reached upto her knees.She had the same bandana like Sai around her neck followed by her necklace.

"You look beautiful Sakura!"Sai complimented while Sakura blushed

"Not as beautiful as us three!" Someone shouted.Out came Ino Hinata and Tenten.

Inos long hair were also tied high with a black band and and one bang covered the left side of her face ( Like the Anime) She wore a tight purple 3/4 sleeved shirt which showed her stomach sligtly and also a tight purple skirt which reached upto her thighs.She also wore leggings and purple boots followed by the same traditonal bandana around her neck, copying Sakura.Lastly she wore her necklace which had the number 1.

Teten was wearing tight navy blue bermuda shorts which reaached uptill her knees followed by a slight ligher and paler shade of baby blue as a shirt.It was a tank-top.Over it she wore a jacket which was black.Like Sakura she wore black boots.Her hair were in buns as usual and she wore her banadana on her forehead,Her necklace was around her neck and it had the number 2.

Hinata was wearing a pale green shirt which had 3/4 sleeves followed by a Dark green tight skirt which was uptill her thighs much to her discomfort,She wore leggings as well followed by boots with high heels.They were black in colour.She wore black fingerless gloves.She had her banadana around her arm and her necklace which had the number 4 was around her neck.

"As Usual...you three look gorgeous..."Tsunade and Sai smirked.

"Where are the guys?"

"Well im here..."Neji walked out.They all gasped and Tenten blushed lightly.

Neji was wearing a full sleeved dark green shirt followed by baggy shorts.His bandana was over his forehead.He wore green and black joggers and had his necklace which the number 3 hooked on it around his neck.His hair was let loose though in the end it was tied with a pony tail.

"Where are the dobe and Sasuke-kun?"Ino cried impateintly.They heard noises were behind a door.

"No Teme...i look ridiculous!"

"Sine when did you care about how you look!"

"Since now!"

"Oh cmon Naruto!"

"No!"

"I dont take No for an answer." The door burst open and out came Naruto being dragged by Sasuke.

Naruto was wearing a black 3/4 sleeved shirt and over it a bright orange jacket.He also wore baggy orange shorts and black sneakers.His bandana was over his forehead and his necklace which had the no 5 was as usual around his neck.He was pouting.

Sasuke was wearing a dark/ navy vlue 2/4 sleeved shirt along with white baggy shorts which reached upto his knees.Her was wearing black and blue sneakers followed by a wrist watch on his right hand.He was also wearing some sort of white cloth on both arms which started from his elbows to his wrists (Like in the Anime People!).His necklace with the number 8 was around his neck.His banadana was tied over his forehead and pushed a little back so his forehead was visible.Two bangs fell on his face, ( Basically his Anime Clothes but with the black and blue sneakers and necklace).

Almost all the girls squealed and started drooling and blushing heatedly.

"Wow i didnt know i looked that good..."Naruto boasted.Everyone rolled their eyes

"See..no need to worry..."

"You look amazing Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed

"Umm thanks...you girls look beautiful too..."The girls blushed and murmured a thank-you.

"Yummy..."Tsunade licked her lips which sent shivers down Sasukes spine

_Remind me to stay away from her..._

"Whats with the watch Uchiha?"

"Dunno Hyuga...it came with the suit..." They all looked at Tsunade

"What! i thought it would look cool!" She pouted.

"So now what? Weve suited up!" Naruto asked Sai and his aunt.

"Okay! Im gonna explain you the basics alright?" They all nodded. Tsunade smiled at them warmly before begginning.

" In almost every human being there is a mystical force called Chakra.It is present within everyone and can be used to cast magic.Although in your century, people have forgotten Chakra and tend to look scientifically at things.Thats why all of you dont believe in Chakra anymore.I'll show you an example..." Tsunades hand started glowing bright yellow and she raised it at the sky and huge burst of light shot out of it.

"SO COOL!"

"The thing about Chakra is focus and concentration.All you need to do is focus all your Chakra or as you call it, energy onto a specfic body part, point it at a location and release the energy like i did.I Channelled my Chakra into my hand, pointed it at my enemy, the sky, and released it.The higher the amont of Chakra concentarted the bigger the impact and blow." They all nodded understanding even Naruto.

"Now Sakura...were gonna start with you..."Sakura gulped but Sasuke and Ino gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay..."

"You have two gifts...Healing and the powerful element...Wind..Correct?"Sakura nodded

"Okay..now i want you to concentrate all your energy onto your body part okay? Feel the wind in the atmosphere and concentrate onto a location..." Sakura nervously nodded and closed her eyes.Minutes rolled by and sweat rolled onton the back of Sakuras neck.Neji scoffed

"Shes a girl and too weak...she cant handle it..."Sasuke and the girls glared at him.Sakura immediately filled with anger.The wind in the courtyard suddenly picked up force and speed.They all gasped.

"You sexist pig!'" Sakura shouted, angry.Neji just smirked."Women are not weak! There just as strong as men!" Suddenly her hand started glowing bright silver and a huge gust of wind advanced towards Neji who gasped.Tsuandes eyes widened.Neji yelped as the wind howled around him alone and pierced his skin like knives

"Owwww! Stupid wind!" Sakuras eyes widened and she lost her concentration.The wind died out.

"Im so sorry Neji..."

"How'd you do that?" Naruto blurted out, stars in her eyes.Sai was stunned.This newbie just got the hang of it with just one try.

"It would seem your anger brought out immense focus Sakura...Impressive..."Tsunade clapped while Sakura blushed.They all stared at her in awe.

Sakura had one thing in mind.

_I did magic...AWSOME!_

_----------_

A man stood alone in the shadows in a brightly lit room.The room gave off a cold look.Green carpet covered the floor and blood stains littered the walls and ceilings.Paintings hung on the walls along with candle holders with candles giving off a green flame.A throne stood in the centre of the room, worn out and dirty looking.The sound of dripping water could be heard in a distance and some loud pleading screams aswell. This only made the man smirk

"My lord..." A boy with long silver hair tied in a pony tail and dark rimmed glasses rushed towards the man . "I have senses the presence of the children...they are here..."

The man laughed slightly and his smirk even grew wider

"Amusing what that old hag has gone to stop me...shes reaching her limits..."

"Shall i prepare the army my sire? To attack Gorak?"

"Relax Kabuto..." The man sneered which caused Kabuto to jump.The man could sense his fear.He snarled

"Do i sense fear in you boy?"

"No ofcourse not!"

"Good...it is time i took things in my own hands..." Kabuto gasped.

"You mean..."

The man gave off a well-prepared minacle laugh

"Ive stood in the shadows of my army too long...i want some excercise..." Kabuto gulped

"I understand my lord..."

"This shall be most fun..." With a quick snap all the torches blew out and all that could be heard was the screams and pleads of someone crying and begging in the distant room

"Music to my ears..." The man chuckled

---------------------

**Next Chapter!**

Training presumes as Tsuname teaches them the basics. By the way...what are Shikamaru and Kakashi doing anyway? And whats this Tsunades saying...their first battle? This should be fun...

**Chapter 5 - The First Battle! The Sharingan Awakens!**

**-----------------**

**Reviews guys! I need reviews!**

**Inner : Calm down!**

**Girlprincess : How can i calm down? Im so excited about the next chapter! I cant wait!**

**Inner : Okay...No 25 on our 'DONTS' list.. " No more shopping and purchasing coffee or caffiene..."**


	6. The First Battle The Sharingan Awakens!

**Inner**** : You seem generous today...posting 2 chapters in one day**

**Girprincess**** : What can i say! I love these guys even if they are cold-hearted bastards who dont review apart form you marty! **

**Inner ****: SweatDrop Did you even pay the actors of this fic their salaries **

**Girprincess**** : I uh...**

**Theres a knock on the door and she sees an angry mob standing outside.**

**Girprincess :**** Gotta go!**

**Info**

**1.Ino(Energy and Flight) 2.Tenten(Water) 3.Neji (Earth) 4.Hinata (Foresight and Pyskick) **

**5.Naruto(Speed) ** **6.Shikamaru(Taijutsu) 7.Sakura (Heal-Wind) 8.Sasuke (Fire and Sharingan)**

**Recap**

_"How'd you do that?" Naruto blurted out, stars in her eyes.Sai was stunned.This newbie just got the hang of it with just one try._

_"It would seem your anger brought out immense focus Sakura...Impressive..."Tsunade clapped while Sakura blushed.They all stared at her in awe._

_Sakura had one thing in mind._

_I did magic...AWSOME!_

_----------_

_"Ive stood in the shadows of my army too long...i want some excercise..." Kabuto gulped_

_"I understand my lord..."_

_"This shall be most fun..." With a quick snap all the torches blew out and all that could be heard was the screams and pleads of someone crying and begging in the distant room_

_"Music to my ears..." The man chuckled_

_-----------_

**Chapter 5 - The First Battle! The Sharingan Awakens!**

"That was great Sakura!"Ino cheered.Sasuke smirked

"Hn...wasnt that great...but acceptable..."Sakura glared at him which earned her a soft chuckle from him

"Relax...you did well...im just playing with you..."His smirk grew wider.

"Aaaah! Sometimes your just impossible!" The pink-haired teen pouted

"Okay Okay,cut it out you two..."Sai sweat-dropped

"Hn...she started it..." Sakura had fire in her eyes.Tsunade watched them amused

"Reminds me of my childhood..."

"You still have a great memory at the age of 82?"Naruto asked amazed

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MENTIONING MY AGE?"A vein poppped in Tsunades temple

They all sweat-drop."I wonder what Shika-kun and Kakashi are doing?"Ino mused

"Yea...where are they? Hes gonna miss training..."Teten queered

"Well they wont be training with you for a while..."They all gasped

"Why not!"Neji demanded suddenly, not liking someone else getting better treatment then him.He winced at the cuts on his arms.

"Well...his element is different...and Kakashi is the perfect one to teach him...end of discussion!"Tsunade sighed out of frustration

"What about Neji-kuns cuts?"Hinata asked Sai who looked at Tsunade

"Well?"They both smirked at Sakura,

"Sakura i think this is the perfect chance to test your healing abilites aswell...think of it as a bonus package..."She nodded

"But what do i do? I mean you taught us how to do offensive attacks not defensive..."Sakura mumbled. Sasuke 'Hn'ed in approval

"Well for healing all you have to do is concentarte on the wound as hard as possible.The wound itself will heal depending on your will to do so...Ready to try?" She nodded and walked over to Neji who simply glared at her

"This is all your fault Haruno..."He snapped

"My fault! Who was being such a sexist pig?"

"Enough! No more fighting! Neji zip it!" Neji frowned but obeyed.

"Now...Sakura out your hand above Neji's cuts and concentrate alright?" Sakura did as she was told and closed her eyes in concentartion.The latter held their breathe in anticipation and the outcome.Neji simply scoffed

"Great...im dependent on a pink-haired weakling..."Sakuras vein could be seen throbbing in her temple but she kept her compusure.Unlike last time, her hand glowed green and immediately Nejis cuts on his arms started closing and healing.Well almost all.Sakura managed to heal just a few before she lost her concentartion.

"Oh ...i failed..."She looked downcast

"No you didnt! You managed to heal 2! Thats great for a beginner who barely knows what Chakra is...heck i cant even heal one minor cut!" Sai tried on cheering her up and it worked when Sakura smiled at him and mumbled a thanks.Sasuke glared at Sai mentally as he felt uncomfortable at his

**Jealous?**

_Who are you?_

**Forget that! You like her dont you?**

_Hn_

**Admit it!**

_Hn_

**Oh Cmon! Dont be so cold**

_Hn_

**Im serious!**

_Hn_

**Alright mister 'Hn'! be immature you baby**

_Did you just call me immature?_

**Hn**

_Hey thats my word_

**Hn**

_Why you!_

**Hn!**

Naruto waved his hand infront of Sasuke

"Hey TEME! You zoned out! " Sasuke winced and came back to his surroundings and glared at Naruto

"Baka..."

"Sakura-chan that was amazing...youve got talent at this..."Hinata congratulated her shyly

"Thanks Hinata...What do you think Sasuke?" They all looked at the hearthrob who just smiled mischeviously

"Hmmm...you did good Pinky..."

"WHAT! How dare you call me that...Chiken-Ass!" Tenten giggled

"Sorry Sasuke but shes right your hair does look like a chickens ass..."

"Im glad this is all funny...but were wasting training time..."He gave them all a cold glare

"Whats up with you? Is this your idea of enjoying life and being happy..." Sasuke sighed

"Your right Pinky...sorry...its just you guys are such bakas..."

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Are they a team? Cause they dont act like it..."Sai whispered to Tsunade

"But they should...there gonna need it..."She turned to the bickering children

'Alright guys enough! Okay...Neji your up...is that alright?" Neji was nodded and walked towards her,As Neji walked towards Sasuke, he smirked

"Best of Luck Hyuga...dont want Sakura to outshine you do you? Afterall your the Hyuga Prodigy..."

**Oh yea! Payback for insulting Sakura**

_Acutally i just felt like mocking him_

**Your impossible...**

"Shut it Uchiha...Before i shut it for you..."Sasuke just 'Hn'ed and smirked

"Okay Neji...since your an earth elemental...its gonna be something different..."This sparked curiousity in everyone

"Ok Neji...when your focusing your Chakra onto a specific body part...try placing your specific body part, mainly hands, onto the ground and focus on your opponent...Then see what happens...Just remember...Focus on your opponent as much as you can and then release!"

"You can do it Neji-kun!"Hinata cheered for her cousin who just nodded and placed his hands on the ground and concentrated.They all waited.

"Neji try focusing on that bush to your north..."Sai advised.Neji nodded and closed his eyes slightly.

_Focus...Focus all your energy Hyuga..._

The ground started shaking slightly and suddenly from beneath the marked shrub sprouted a large vine which send it flying into the sky,

"No Way!"

"Too Cool!"

"Whens my turn?"

Sai smirked and rasied his hand which caused the vine to go back into the earth and gave Neji a thumbs up.

_Wow...the gods sure picked talented children...even i coudlnt do it on my first try...and i was born in a magical world...there from the scientific world..amazing.._Tsunade thought impressed

"Alright kids! So Good so far!"Tsunade cheered

"WHOS NEXT?"

"Naruto! No more Caffiene!" Sakura scolded

"Okay...Ino would you 'grace' us with your presence..."Sai chuckled

"You make me sound like a princess..."Ino voiced in a cold tone.Sai gulped

"I like it..."They all drop anime-style

"Okay.Ino...you are Energy and Flight right?"Ino nodded

"Im not gonna teach you how to fly..."

"WHY NOT?" Ino raged.Tsunade stepped back a few steps.Sai was amazed.This girl could challenge Tsunades fury.

"Well you see.Flight is something you have to discover on your journye...Just Focus your Chakra immensely on your feet...Focus hard and imagine yourselves in the air...all it needs is concentration and your done...but for flight...the slightest disturbance can cause it to fail...Alright?"

"Ok..so far...so what about this energy?"

"I can already see your energetic so focus your Chakra onto that tree..." Ino nodded and closed her eyes and focused.They all waited.

One minute.Two minutes.Three minutes.Nothing.Zilch.Zero.Not even the slightest movement.

"Did i do it?"Ino opened her eyes.

"Well..."Tsunade started

"No..."Sai finished bluntly.

"WHAT!" Ino glared at Sai.She advanced onto him and started throttling his neck

'WHY CANT I DO IT! FORE-HEAD GIRL AND NEJI CAN DO IT! I WANNA DO IT! TELL ME HOW! TELL ME!" Everyone stepped back in fear of the blondes rage

"Remind me not to get her pissed..."Sasuke whistled.Neji nodded

"No wonder she got the Energy Element..."Naruto 'wow'ed.

"Ino..calm down..."Tsunade rushed towards them and pulled them apart.Sai was gasping for air while Ino was looking mad.

"Sakura...can you try to ease Sai's pain?"

"But i..."

"Try..."Sakura sighed and nodded and walked towards Sai.Sasuke glared as she touched his neck checking the damage.

_Hn...don like this one bit..._

**Aha! I ...**

_Dont you say one word..._

"Alright Ino...try again...this time at Sasuke..."

"What?"Sasukes eyes widened along with the rest.Ino protested aswell.

"But Tsunade-same...i dont wanna hurt Sasuke-kun..."

"I know he almost fills your whole mind...so thats why i want you to do it..."Tsunade whispered in her ear.Ino was hesitating but Sasuke sighed and nodded

"Cmon Ino...its okay..."Ino agreed after this and closed her eyes.

_Focus! Sasuke-kun is watching! I wanna impress him! _

**Cmon girl! Show what you can do!**

_I can do it! Ill show Sasuke-kun how good i am!_

Inos hands started glwoing very bright yellow almost brighter the Neji and Sakuras combined.They all gasped including Sakura and Sai who turned to watch.

_Why did i agree to this?_Sasuke inwardly started panicking as he saw a bright yellow ray coming towards him.

**You tell me? Baka...**

Sasuke dodged out of the way of the attack and sighed,

'That was close..."He realised everyone was staring at him surprised, mostly Tsunade.

"What?"

"Sasuke...how were you able to see the attack when Ino herself didnt launch it...her hand was only glowing lightly when you jumped..."Tenten gasped.The ray had hit the tree behind Sasuke and a huge spot on its bark had turned black, just now.

"What...but i saw it coming towards me...a bright ray of light..."Sasuke was dumfounded

"Sharingan..."Tsunade mused out-loud

'No way..."Neji was filled wit envy

"I did it...i used it?" Sasuke gasped and smirked really wide.

'Looks like it!"Tsunade smiled and turned to Ino

"You were great! Better then Sakura and Neji when they were casting an offensive attack!" Ino blushed and proudly walked towards Sasuke

"Did you see that! Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

"I'll take that as a 'You were great!'...You were awsome aswell!" 

"Thanks...i guess..."Sasuke mumbled.Sai and Sakura walked back towards them, both of them staring at Ino and Sasuke in awe.

"You guys were great..."Sakura smiled at them.Sasuke just nodded and turned towards Tsunade and Naruto

"Hows your neck Sai?'Tsunade asked

"Slightly better...i think shes starting to get the hang of it..." Sakura smiled brightly

'Alright!"

'Alright Naruto! You ready?"

"YUP! Tell me what to do!"

"Okay! So your the speedy one okay?.. Listen...Concentrate your Chakra onto the soles of your feet! All of it and release it and look towards the direction..Easy enough?" Naruto nodded and everyone quietened down as he focused.

**Cmon! Upstage that Teme with the Sharingan! **

_Yea! All attention towards me!_

**This world depends on me! I can do it!**

Within the blink of an eye,Naruto dashed from beside Tsunade towards Sasuke who was standing the farthest from their mentor(Tsunade).

"I did it! Did you see that?"He shouted

"Hn...was alright..."Neji and Sasuke remained stoic and nodded

"Good job Naruto..."

"Okay now guys...before i call anyone else...i would like to explain something to you...there are certain ways to cast off magic...forexample...you focus your energy onto your hand Ino and release it towards a tree, it would simply head in the form of a simple ray in a straight line for the tree.If it were a moving object then the oppenent would be granted easy way of dodging it.In the world you can cast of magic in style to make it effective..."

Question marks appeared above everyones heads.

"Aaa forexample..Sakuras wind...If she concentartes all her energy onto her hands and focuses on releasing it in a spiral manner, forming an image of a typhoon in her mind...then dare i say it when she releases the energy, the magic will head towards the oppenent...in the form of a mighty typhoon or twister, power and size judging by the amount of Chakra and Concentration..."

They all 'wow'ed

"This is better then Anime!" Naruto cheered,

"Okay...so will Sasuke and Tenten come foward?"

"Both of us at the same time?"Sasuke asked as they walked besides her,

"Yes...i know what i am doing..."Tsunade re-assured them.

"Okay...so what do we do..."Tenten asked their mentor.Sai was amused at what Tsunade was planning

"You two face each other...and TRY TO HIT EACH OTHER WITH WHATEVER YOU CAN CAST!"Tsunade grinned

"What! Isnt that dangerous to both of us?"Tenten tried reasoning with Tsunade.

"No no..Sai and i can step in to stop you two from damaging each other...dont worry..."They both sighed knowing that they couldnt reason with their hard-headed mentor.The faced each other with some distance between them

"Okay! Now lets see you do it!"

They both closed their eyes and concentarted on each other,

2 minutes passed and silence.Tentens hands suddenly started glowing blue and a few droplets of water started surroinding her fists.They gasped

'Look at Tenten!" Sakura cheered

Sasuke was silent and smirking

_"Whats he doing?"_Tenten mused mentally

With a determined look Tenten released her magic in the form of huge gush of power.

"Look at how much Chakra she was using!"Hinata gasped

"Thats amazing..."

"Sasuke look out!" Sai yelled.

Sasuke opened his eyes and everyone gasped as they saw not beautiful onyx eyes but deadly red eyes with three commas swirling in them.Sasukes fists started glowing and with a gasp he released it.Out game a surge of fire even bigger then Tentens attack and ten times more stronger as it pushed the water coming back, considering fires weakness is water,

With a leap Tsunade pulled Tenten out of the way and Sai dismissed the attacks with one hand.Tenten was gasping as the rest looked at Sasuke.Tsunade was amazed

'Was that too much?"Sasuke panted

"Incredible! You were saving that much energy all along and was waiting for Tenten to make the first move!" Sai complimented

"That was great you too!"

"But how did Sasuke fire his attack in the same unique cylinder-like style like Tenten?"Hinata asked her mentor, Tsunade

"Did you see his eyes you guys?" Tsunade asked everyone.They nodded.

"Somehow unaware to Sasuke..his Sharingan copied Tentens style and used it affectively against her considering his dis-advantage..I wanted to see this thats why i paired them up...These two are amazing..."

"Especially the fire one,he amazed me all the time..."Sai smirked at Sasuke who had a proud grin on her face,

"Must be my lucky day..."He chuckled " But i cant control when my Sharingan activates..."

"Soon you will..."Tsunade reassured him.

"So now Only Hinata is left!"Tsunade motioned for the shy quiet girl to come,Hinata reluctantly came forward.

'Okay Hinata-chan you can do it!"Naruto cheered

"Thanks Naruto..."Hinata blushed

"Okay Hinata..."Tsunade turned serious." Your abilities are the most difficult to control...so dont take it to the heart if you dont succeed in the first 10 tries...heck if you succed before 20 tries it would be a record..."Hinata's eyes widened making her more nervous

"Auntie your making her more nervous!"

"Oh sorry sorry...ok Hinata...your foresight is something you cant train..along the journey you will have sudden seizures and glimpses inside your mind at any random moment...you cant choose when you want to see thje future or more specifically about whom..." Hinata nodded

"Now your psykick abilites..."Tsunade took out a piece of paper and placed it on the ground

"Focus all your chakra onto your mind and close your eyes then focus on the paper with everything youve got for now..."Hinata nodded

"Ill try..." She closed her eyes and focused.Everyone started praying that she would succeed aswell.They were doing so good.

Not on inch of the paper moved while Hinatas exhaustion could be seen on her face as she frowned.

"Hinata...thats enough...i think youve had enough for today..."Hinata opened her eyes

"But i didnt do it!"

"You did your best!..."Tsunade explained."No one can master it in one turn...im sorry..."She looked downcast as she walked back besides Neji who patted her on the shoulder.

"Okay Guys! I think your ready!"Sai declared

"Ready for what?"Sakura asked interested

"Your first battle..."

"WHAT?"

"WERE NOT PREPARED!"

"Are you serious? Were not yet good enough!"

"You doubt your own abilities guys..."Sai grumbledd

"You guys are gonna fight and thats that! And you 7 are gonna win!"Tsunade ordered

"Not Shikamaru?"Sasuke asked

"No...he had his own battle..."

"Oh well...lead the way..."Neji sighed.Tsunade smiled

"I knew you would come through! Lets go!"

Hinata sighed as she walked behind the rest out of the courtyard, downcast.Naruto saw this and approached her,

"Hey Hinata..."

"Oh Hey Naruto...im sorry i disappointed you and the rest...i really tried..."Hinata replied sadly

"Its okay! You did great! You heard what that bossy mentor of our said...no one can master it before 10 or 20 tries..."

"But..." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder

"You did your best Hinata and im proud of that...dont give up hope...you'll get the hang of it..." Hinata nodded slowly and blushed at the moment they had

"Thanks Naruto-kun.."

"Your not stammering...!"Naruto gasped

"Well it looks like after hanging out with the guys...ive gotten brave..."

"Thats awsome! Well lets go beat up some monster butt!" Naruto smiled cheerfully before stopping and closing his eyes.In a flash he was gone and Hinata could hear screams from her friends and mentor ahead

"Were did you come from dobe?"

"Aaaa Naruto you scared me!"

"Just because you have speedy powers doesnt mean you have to show off!"

"Your just jealous!"

Hinata sighed and ran after them.

------------

The children were led into a dark room wide enough to hold a resteraunt in.It had dark tiles for floor and even darker tiles for walls and ceiling.Blood stains were littered onto the walls and floor and te room itself gave a deathly and foul scent.The children gasped and looked at Tsunade.

"Where are we?"Neji questioned

"This beast has been here for a long time... i was waiting for the chosen children to come and slay it and save me the trouble and i guess my wait is over...so this is your first task..."Tsunade explained

"But what is it?"Sakura shivered from the cold.

" A Wyvvern..."Sai stated simply

"Whats that?'Tenten asked confused.

"Youll see...and if it becomes too bad Sai will step in..alright?"They all nodded

"Tsunade-same is it alright if i stayed out...i mean my powers havnt been awakened...i would be useless..."Hinata mumbled

"Hinata...i think this fight will help your powers rise..."Sai assured her,Hinata protested but was silenced by Tsunades look.

"You may begin..."With that the door slammed shut leaving the teens in the dark room.

"Now what..."Ino asked

"We wait for it to come out..."Sasuke replied in an obvious voice

Just then they hear a growl and the sound of something dragging

"I never signed up for this!" Ino screamed.

Out of the darkness came out the Wyveern.It had a pale orange colouted body, covered in scales.It had large wings sprouting from its back with its back hunched.It had pointed ears and yellow eyes.It growled and bared its bloody white fangs.The claws on his hands clicking menacingly.Its tail was swishing onto the tiles floor silently.

The teens looked at each other and gulped

"Uh Oh..."

--------

**Next Chapter**

Things look bad for the teens with Hinata completely useless.This Wyvvern gives 'brutal' a new meaning.Not wanting to give up and allow Sai and Tsunade to step in, the teens refuse to give in.Can they make out alive or is there adventure at its end before it began.And what exactly is Shikamaru and Kakashi upto...

**Chapter 6 - Hinatas Love**

**----------**

**Authors Note :**

**Guess i need a team name for these eight...and i cant come up with anything! Help me! Oh and Review please!**

**Wohooooo 6 CHAPTERS ALREADY IM ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! GO NARUTO!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS AND EVEN MORE REVIEWS**

**Should it be Shika/Ino or Sai/Ino ? Some of my frnds are requeating a Sai/Ino...i want your opinion!**

"


	7. Hinatas Love

**Inner: ****Once again not more then 1 review...sigh i think we should stop this story...no one **

**appreciates us**

**Girprincess :**** Never! We are youthful and must show our youth! Let the power of youth explode!**

**Inner :**** Okay...im gonna have a talk with Lee...**

**Info**

**1.Ino(Energy and Flight) 2.Tenten(Water) 3.Neji (Earth) 4.Hinata (Foresight and Pyskick) **

**5.Naruto(Speed) 6.Shikamaru(Taijutsu) 7.Sakura (Heal-Wind) 8.Sasuke (Fire and Sharingan)**

**Recap**

_Out of the darkness came out the Wyveern.It had a pale orange coloured body, covered in scales.It had large wings sprouting from its back with its back hunched.It had pointed ears and yellow eyes.It growled and bared its bloody white fangs.The claws on his hands clicking menacingly.Its tail was swishing onto the tiles floor silently._

_The teens looked at each other and gulped_

_"Uh Oh..."_

**Chapter 6 - Hinatas Love**

"Got any bright ideas?" Neji mumbled as the Wyvvern roared

"Umm..Run?"Naruto joked

"Dobe! This is no time for jokes!" Sasuke scolded in a cold tone

"Dont have to be a jerk Teme!"

"You guys cut it out!" Sakura sighed

"Pay attention the problem at hand.."Tenten pointed to the ferocious beast

"Im gonna kill that mentor of ours..."Ino growled

"You guys can win...i mean Tsunade-sama and Sai-kun believe in us..."Hinata tried to boost their confidence

"Shes right! We Cant Give up!" Naruto yelled

The Wyvvern roared and out of his mouth burst out hot flames 

"What the...Tenten!" They all shouted.Tenten closed her eyes and concentarted her chakra onto her hand.

_Focus...remember what Tsunade taught us..._

Tenten opened her eyes and pointed at the flames and released her attack.In the from of large wave the flames were doused.Tenten was breathing heavily and smiled weakly

"Tenten when did you learn to do that?" Sakura asked amazed

"When Sasuke and Naruto were figthing i was building up my Chakra...i always wanted my signature move...meet my Tidal Wave attack..."

"Guys Lets Attack!' Ino Gave out a battle cry.They all nodded and darted towards the enraged Wyvvern except Hinata who just stood there

_Im useless..._

Sasuke and Tenten immediately started focusing their Chakra for a heavy attack while Ino randomly started firing energy rays at the Wyvverns head which seemed to anger it.Sakura was doing her best in pushing away the Wyvverns continous fire-breathe by her wind.It would seem her Chakra was going to end pretty soon.Naruto was busy running around the whole room panicking and Neji was trying to muster up vines to hold the Wyvvern.It would seem that since this was a room and not outside, Neji was having trouble.

Just as Sasuke was about to launch his attack, the Wyvverns tail came swishing forward and knocked him aside, sending him crashing into the wall besides Hinata,

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried as she turned away from the Wyvvern worriedly.The Wyvvern sought this as a moment and with its claw managed to knock down Ino.

Just then Tenten unleashed her Tidal Wave attack one again which seemed to do minimuim or little damage.

_What was Tsunade thinking??_Sakura gasped as she healed Ino's wounds. "Sakura see if Sasuke is alright!"Sakura nodded and dashed towards him.Th Wyvvern, enraged by Tentens attack and turned against her and started shooting fireballs at her and Neji who was standing by her.

"Neji do something?"Tenten screeched as she unleashed another Tidal Wav attack to douse the fireballs.She was very low on Chakra.

"Im trying...!"

_Think...Neji Think!_

"What if i try..." Neji frowned.It was his last ditch-effort so might as well get over it.Pumping his fist with Chakra while Tenten kept the fireballs away from them with her Tidal Wave attack, Neji crashed his fist onto the ground which caused it to shake.Naruto who was running around immediately lost his balance due to the shaking and fell down.

The Wyvvern simply flapped its wings and flew upwards

"What the heck?"Sasuke groaned as he and Sakura returned to the fight

"This thing cant be that intelligent!" Naruto gasped.Angered, Sasuke and Sakura fired their specfic elemental rays at the Wyvvern and just before it reached the beast, the attacks cancelled each other out.

They glared at each other

'Look what you did Chiken-Ass!"

"Me?? This is all your fault!"

"Guys shut up and HELP!"

Now Neji and Hinata were usless.It was all upto Sasuke Sakura Naruto Tenten and Ino.

"Neji...we need your vines!" Sasuke called out as he dodged a fireball.

"Yea...this thing is squirming and moving too much!" Tenten gasped as she fired another attack

"But theres no earth or ground beneath me!"

"I saw a large window towards the north Neji...outside the window is a garden..maybe you can use that to your advantage!" Sakura advised as she fired a wind wave a the Wyvvern ( **Like Temari does with her fan) **.

"Got it! Naruto help me get there quickly!"

"Roger!" And with a blink of an eye, Naruto grabbed Neji by the hand and in another flash they were near a large window.

"Sakura was right...Naruto keep Hinata safe!"Neji ordered.Naurto nodded and dashed off.Neji looked towards the ground of the garden and concentarted his Chakra onto his hands.

There was a huge rumbling and large thick vines erupted from the ground.Neji gasped.He conjured an attack by looking at the ground!

_Amazing!_

The vines crashed through the window and into the dark room.It would seem in whatever direction Neji moved his hands, the vines moved in the exact same way.

With a swift movemnt, Neji commanded the vines towards the Wyvvern who was just about to lunge at Sasuke and Ino with its claw.The vines wrapped around the Wyvvern tightly, causing it to scream in agony.The vines tightened around him.

"Good job Neji!" Sakura cheered.With that Tenten and Sasuke closed their eyes, ready for a combo attack.Sakura again send out a sharp and powerful wave of wind and Ino followed suit and fired another laser.The wind and laster met its mark and the Wyvvern screamed.Soon Tentens Tidal Wave and Sasukes Fire attack met its mark.Though it seemed that Sasukes attack did nothing but Tentens did a lot.

"Sasuke...your attacks are fire and the creature...it seems to like fire...so your powers are usless..." Hinata called out after some observation

"Ohh Crap!"

"You have to use your Sharingan!"

"I cant...i dont know..."

Tenten and Sakura fired another attack and had lack of co-ordination as the attacks missed their marks and hit Inos attack causing the three to dissipate.The girls groaned

"Cant you guys do anything right??"Sakura yelled at Ino and Tenten

"You were the one messing up Forehead girl!"

"This is all your fault Blondie!"

Hinata sweatdropped.Naruto meanwhile started punching the Wyvvern with his speed attacks which didnt seem to do much.All it did was make Naruto rub his knuckles and cry out in pain,

The Teens failed to notice the Wyvverns tail which was not wrapped by Nejis vines, as they were busy bickering.Neji was looking weary.His control over the vines were weaking due to the Wyvverns trashing and he coudlnt hold on.Within a flash the Wyvverns tail squatted Sasuke Sakura Ino and Tenten to one side of the room, causing them all to faint with anime-swirls in their eyes.

Nejis hold broke down and he collapsed onto the ground.The Wyvvern broke free and and with a mighty flame attack caused some tiles to fall from the ceiling and infront of the 4 unconcious teens blocking their way,Neji was breathing heavily.It was all upto Naruto

_Were doomed..._

The Wyvvern turned towards Naruto and hurled a piece of tile it had caught with its tail at Naruto.Naruto, who was talking to Hinata with his back turn failed to dodge the attack and crashed into the wall besides her.Several tiles fell of and onto Narutos foot trapping it.Naruto now couldnt move.

_Oh Shit..._

Neji was thrown aside by The Wyvverns annoying tail and now the Wyvvern was heading towards Naruto who gulped.With a roar The Wyvvern let loose a mighty flame brighter and stronger then before.

Hinata gasped.Before her very eyes, Naruto was going to be burned to death.

_I have to do something...Naruto-kun needs me!_

**What can we do? Were hopeless...**

_We have to do something...for Naruto_

**But we Cant...**

_We can Try! For Naruto_

She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra onto her mind and focused onto the flame thrower.

_I CAN DO IT! For Naruto-kun!"_

Hinatas eyes opened and Neji gasped as he saw them as bright purple.Suddenly the Wyvverns attack was outlined with purple and stopped.Naruto realised what was happening and gasped

"Hinata you did it!"

"You leave Naruto alone!" Hinata yelled.The Wyvvern roared before swining his mighty tail at her sending her crashing into a wall with a loud Bang.The Wyvvern then launched another fire attack at Hinatas location.

"Nooo! I'll kill you!" Neji's eyes were daggers.

The attack which Hinata had miracously stopped dissappeared.There was a loud rumble as the stones that blocked the path for the rest blew away.Out came Ino Sakura Tenten and a smirking Sasuke

"How did you guys get out?"Neji asked as Naruto kept the Wyvvern busy by running around and confusing it.

"Well Sakura awakened before us and after healing herself, she healed us and Sasuke then blew away the debris with his powers and we came out.Wheres Hinata?"

"You shouldve seen her. Naruto was trapped at the beast at knocked me away after i lost control of the vines.The Wyvvern then cast a flamethrower at Naruto, more powerful then its other attacks.Hinatas eyes grew purple and she stopped the attack in mid-air.The Wyvvern then knocked her into the wall brutally and unleashed a flame-thrower at her.Thats the last i saw her before you guys came..."

"Wow..Way to go Hinata!"

"Ive got to heal her before its too late! "Sakura gasped.

"The sooner we finish this the sooner we can take Hinata to Tsunade..."Sasuke advised.They all nodded.

Naruto came upto them."Guys this is hopeless..."

"What we need to do is Teamwork..."Tenten mused

"Thats what Hinata was trying to tell us!" Sasuke looked at the ground guilty.

"Well then lets do it team!" Ino cheered.

"Yea lets do it!" They huddled together and started whispering.

"Sasuke...we need your Sharingan...it can detect and copy attacks as well as paralyze opponents..."Ino eyes Sasuke hopefully

"I cant ..it just turns on on its own..."

"Youve go to focus!"

"Guys weve got company..." They turned around to see fire-balls heading towards them.Sasuke motioned towards Naruto and Neji

"Neji...do what you did last time! Naruto you know what to do!" They both nodded and ran to the north.Sasuke nodded at the girls.

"Tidal Wave attack!" Tenten blocked all the fire-balls.Sakura focused all her energy and suddenly the room started dropping in temperature.Sakura unleashed a large ball of energy, containing wind and hurled it at the Wyvvern

"I guess this is my signature move...ill call it Wind Bomb!" She cheered as the Wyvvern roared.Ino smiled at launched a couple of rays too.

"I call this attack Energy Collision as ive learned how to cast multiple rays at once!" Ino giggled.Sasuke closed his eyes and focused.

_Cmon...Cmon!_

**You losy Sharingan we need you! Work**

_Cmon! Work...Focus...Sharingan..Sharingan...SHARINGAN!_

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned towards the girls.

"Welll are they red?" They all smiled and nodded

"You did it!" Sakura cheered.Sasuke smirked

"Got lucky...still not got the hang of this thing...Woah check it out! My eyesights super cool!" Sasuke gasped as he could see everyhting differently.

" We need you to paralyze the Wyvvern..."

"But how?"

"I dont know! Focus on paralyzing Wyvver,... and uh...i guess look at the Wyvvern in the eye..."

"Wait...doesnt it have to look me in the eye as well?"Sasuke mused.Vines shot out from the north and wrapped against the Wyvvern who roared and squirmed.Neji and Naruto came back and gasped

"Sasuke you did it!"

"Yea but i still need it to look at me..."

"Ive got an idea..everyone but Sasuke scatter and hide in the darkness..."

"What?? Were gonna leave him there alone?" Naruto questioned

"Just see..." They all hid in the shadows and Sasuke gulped,The Wyvvern could only See Sasuke and roared at it,

"umm...Hi??" The Wyvvern squirmed.Sasuke glared into the Wyvverns eyes and focused.The Wyvvern also looked at him in interest but kept squirming

_Cmon...Paralyze!_

The Wyvvern rasied its tail.

_Cmon! Or were dead meat!_

It Growled and lashed at the Sharingan-weilder

_Aaah! Cmon!_

Sasuke held his breathe and waited for the impact but it didnt came.He saw that the Wyvvern was frozen and coudlnt move.His tail had stopped just centimetres away from Sasukes body.Sasuke sighed in relief

"I dont think the Sharinagina can hold on for long...since its the first time im using it!" Sasuke called out.The rest 5 came out and prepared to attack.

"Tidal Wave!"

"Wind Bomb!"

"Energy Collision!'

Neji again sent a chakra-filled punch on the ground and sent an earthquake.Naruto started punching and kicking the Wyvvern.

The Wyvvern roared and and fell onto the ground unconcious.Neji slowly unwrapped the vines and sent them back to the garden,

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped and ran in the blink of an eye to get her.In one second he was back holding Hinatas limp body in a bridal style.

"Is she alive??"

"Shes breathing..."

The door burst open.

"You guys were amazing!!" Sai and Tsunade cheered,

The 6 ran upto her and explained everything.

"Tsunade-same please heal her..."Tsunade became serious and waved a hand over Hinatas body as Naruto held her tightly.

"She did this for me...knowing that it was impossible..."

"It is amazing...most people cant do it until after 10 tries..."

"She never gave up..." Sasuke gave Hinata a respectful smile.

"Sai...take Hinata to the infirmary..."Naruto handed Hinata to Sai and they walked away,

"I see you guys have grown stronger then i expected...i was 90 sure that Sai would step in...i just wanted to see you guys in battle and see your teamwork..."

"We succeed because of Hinata!"

"Yea she gave us confidence"

"And saved my life"

"And told us to work as a team!"

"Without her we we would have last..."

"Im extremely proud of Hinata..."Tsunade smiled " I also saw what Neji and Sasuke did." Question Marks appeared

"Neji to be able to conjour Vines by looking at the ground is a remarkable talent...Good work.."Neji nodded

"Sasuke you managed to turn on the Sharingan and even better paralyze the beast...impressuve..."Sasuke smirked and 'Hn'ed

"Good job everyone!" Tsunade congratulaed everyone.They all smiled or in Neji and Sasukes case 'Hn'ed

"I couldve done it my self..."Neji scoffed

"WHY YOU LITTLE!' Tenten had fire in her eyes

_That jerk...hes so impossible! Sasukes way better then him! atleast he talkes and jokes sometimes...This bastard is getitng on my nerves_

"Now now guys dont start a fight..." Tenten remained silent and glared at Neji.

"Sasuke...i did some research in the library..."Tsunade informed as they walked towards their rooms/

"Oh What about??"

"Your Sharingan..."

"What about it??"Sakura queered

"Well the ability to enter the mind and cause nightmares and death...is called Mangekyo Sharingan...but the side-effects are blindness and eye-sore by using it." They all gasped

"So use it when in dire need okay?"

"When will that be?" Sasuke asked his mentor 

"Youll come to know soon...and i almost forgot...i designed the watch your wearing to contain data of all the magical creatures in this world...you just have to point your watch at te creature and on its screen...the data will appear..." They all sweat-dropped

"Since when did you guys become so modern?" Tenten giggled

"I known people in places..."Tsunade smiled evilly.They all chuckled nervously

"Thats all we need to know..."They replied in unison.

"Oh and you guys have the day off as a reward for your excellent performance!"

"AWSOME!"

"Hn..."

------------

Naruto frowned as he stared at the heart monitor besides Hinatas bed.It was beeping quietely.He was sitting in a chair beside Hinatas bed in the Infirmary located in the palace.He almost got lost and until Sai agreed to help him.The Infirmirty was all white filled with soft beds and medical cabinets,A Staff Only Room was present in a cornor which was locked heavily by magic.

"Oh Hinata..."Naruto sighed as he rubbed her hand with his thumb gently.He felt guilty.She was here because of him.Why wasnt he careful enough??

It was 3 hours since the battle and she still hadnt woken up.

_Guess the powers and that attack took a lot of toll onto her._

"Thanks for everything Hinata..."Naruto whispered

"Im sorry...i'll do my best from now one...i promise..."The monitor beeped quitely and Naruto sat in silence

"Please by alright Hinata...we need you...i need you..." He kissed her forehead and silenty fell to asleep sitting on his chair, whispering 'Sorry' under his breathe over and over again,

---------------------

Sasuke smiled as he felt the soft breeze brush against his face gently.He was sitting in the courtyard where they had trained.It was 6 and the sun was setting.Sasuke felt tired even after 3 hours of the battle and felt like he needed a breathe of fresh air.So here he was sitting on a bench.He looked at the sky and smiled

_Mom...Dad i hope you guys are proud of me...I miss you..._

He heard the opening of the door and someone walk in the courtyard and turned to see who it was.Pink Hair.

"Sakura??" Sakura jumped but relaxed as she saw Sasuke looking at her curiously

"Oh its you..." Sasuke patted the side of the bench and she sat down

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Well i wanted a breathe of fresh air so i came here..." Sakura smiled and nodded.Silence.Then Sasuke thought of something and turned to face her.

"Hey Sakura??"

"Hmmm..."Sakura replied looking forward and not facing him.Sasuke kissed her cheek.Sakura gasped and turned around in surprise

'What was that for??"

"That was a way of me saying thank you properly for what you did yesterday morniing.I am dealing my parents death quite well thanks to you..."

"You welcome she blushed."

"Dont get used to this nice attitude Pinky..." Sasuke smirked.

"What?"

"Your lucky i kissed you...most girls would die for the chance..."

"Why you...your such an arrogant jerk..."Sasuke smirked

"You dont mean it..." Sakura pouted

"Okay..Okay...Sorry..." Sasuke smirked.Sakura sighed in frustration.

"One of these days im gonna teach you how to smile instead of you smirking all the time..." Sasuke chuckled.

"So im gonna head back...wanna walk back to our rooms together?" Sasuke looked away and asked.Sakura smiled

"Sorry but im kinda waiting here for Sai..."Sasuke snapped his head back towards her,

'What?? Why?"He felt a twinge of hurt inside of me

"Well he offered to show me around the palace..."Sakura blushed

"Oh...that was...nice of him..."Sasuke cracked a smile and spoke through gritted teeth

_Why am i feeling like this?? Shes just a girl..._

"Sasuke..can i ask you something..." Sasuke nodded

"Is it okay to like someone who youve known for 2 days only??" Sasukes eyes widened

_Sai and her? She likes Sai?? It cant be..._

" i dunno..."

"Okay..." The door opened and in came Sai

"Hey guys...whats up.."Sai grinned as he walked upto the dou.Sakura smiled and blushed while Sasuke nodded

"So Sakura ready to go??" Sakura nodded.Sai took her hand and helped her up.Sakura blushed.

'Bye Sasuke...see you around..."They both waved and left the courtyard leaving Sasuke to stand there alone.

---------

**Next Chapter**

Still no sign of Shikamaru or Kakashi-sensie.Tsunade wants them to train for their first mission.There gonna head out fo the palace and into the world.Hinata still hasnt woken up and Narutos worried.Sai and Sakura are hanging out together even more.Sasuke is till unsure of his feeling.Neji and Tentens hate towards each other is growing even more.And last of all Sakura is gonna teach Sasuke how to smile properly and not smirk!

**Chapter 7 : Emotiones on the Rise!**

----------

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Inner**** : Thats it! Im gonna ban the production of Coffe from now on!**

**Girlprincess**** : Sugar...Sugar...**

**------------**


	8. Emotions on the Rise!

**Inner **** : Aaah the test weeks over! Atlast weekend!**

**Girlprincess**** : to all the dissapointed readers! Were sorry this week chappys chappys and even more chappys!**

**Inner **** : Ok...**

**Sasuke**** : Why did we agree to work for her again?**

**Girlprincess **** : Sasuke-kun! faints**

**Sakura **** : Ask the dobe...**

**Naruto **** : I thought it would be fun..**

**Authors Note**

**1.Ino(Energy and Flight) 2.Tenten(Water) 3.Neji (Earth) 4.Hinata (Foresight and Pyskick) **

**5.Naruto(Speed) 6.Shikamaru(Taijutsu) 7.Sakura (Heal-Wind) 8.Sasuke (Fire and Sharingan)**

**Recap**

Good job everyone!" Tsunade congratulaed everyone.They all smiled or in Neji and Sasukes case 'Hn'ed

"I couldve done it my self..."Neji scoffed

"WHY YOU LITTLE!' Tenten had fire in her eyes

_That jerk...hes so impossible! Sasukes way better then him! atleast he talkes and jokes sometimes...This bastard is getitng on my nerves_

_Thanks for everything Hinata..."Naruto whispered_

_"Im sorry...i'll do my best from now one...i promise..."The monitor beeped quitely and Naruto sat in silence_

_"Please by alright Hinata...we need you...i need you..." He kissed her forehead and silenty fell to asleep sitting on his chair, whispering 'Sorry' under his breathe over and over again,_

_So Sakura ready to go??" Sakura nodded.Sai took her hand and helped her up.Sakura blushed._

_'Bye Sasuke...see you around..."They both waved and left the courtyard leaving Sasuke to stand there alone._

**Chapter 7 Emotions on the Rise!**

Naruto stirred as he felt someone shaking up from his slumber.Groggily, he opened his baby blue eyes and rubbed them. After a few minutes he was fully aware of his surroundings and saw that he had slept beside Hinata all day yesterday by her bed , in the infirmary.Daylight was now streaming beautifully from a large window in the north which seemed to light up the entire room.

Narutos eyes landed on a person standing besides him smirking.

"Granny Tsunade! " Naruto greeted cheerfully. A vein popped in Tsunades temple and her eye-twitched.

"I AM NOT YOUR GRANNY!" The whole infirmary seemed to shake along with seemingly, the whole castle.Narutos hair were fully standing up due to the immense impact.He chuckled nervously.

Tsunade looked from Naruto towards the unconcious Hinata and walked over to her. She glanced at the heart-monitor and then did some tests on her while Naruto watched worriedly.Tsunade made some mental notes in her mind and turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Relax blondie...your girlfriends gonna be fine..."Naruto blushed darkly

"Shes not my girlfriend!" Tsunade rolled her eyes

"She'll be awake somewhat later this day..." Narutos face was graced with a huge grin and it seemed nothing could loosen it.

"Thats great...but im still worried..." Tsunade patted his shoulder .

"Naruto...she over-exerted herself...it was bound to happen at one time during your quest..." Naruto sighed

"Do you want me to call Sasuke or Tenten or someone else to watch over Hinata?? " Tsunade offered as she started to walk towards the door.

" No no! I'll stay here for a little while longer..."

"Are you sure?? Your back must be aching from the painful position..."

" Granny Tsunade..." Tsunade glared " I mean Tsunade-sama she's here because of me and i'll stay with her until she wakes up..." Naruto now had a determinded look on his face

"Well if your sure...call me if she wakes or if you need someone to take over for you..." Naruto nodded

" Your more then what i thought you were...Take care of her Naruto..."

"Ofcourse! Believe it!" Tsunade chuckled at his signature qoute.

"Tsunade-sama...i have to ask you something..." Naruto called her back. Tsunade looked back and frowned.

"Whats wrong blondie..."

"Well you see..." Naruto started explaining everything that was troubling him since seeing Sasuke use his Sharingan.( **Mwahahah i wont tell you whats troubleing him until later...mwahahaha **)

Tsunade smiled and walked upto him. Naruto confused gave her a questioning look.

"Well??" Tsunade whispered something in his ear. Narutos eyes widened.

"You serious...?? " He almost shouted

"Go for it..." Tsunade glanced at Hinata then back at Naruto who caught on to her for someone who is usually dense, and nodded.

Within a puff of smoke Tsunade disappeared.Naruto's gaze was turned to the sleeping Hyuuga now.

"Cmon Hinata..." Naruto prayed as he clutched her pale hands tightly and closed his eyes.

It was official that World War 3 had started within Gorak Castle. Neji Hyyuga versus Tenten. Neither one of them were giving in and it seemed that it was a death match.Somehow the rest of the residents in the castle were oblvious to this, who wouldve known.

Pure Hatred was emitting from both of them everytime they saw each other.Teten though of Neji as the spoilt brat who thought of only himself and had an arrogant ego.Neji thought of her as a troublesome girl who got in the way of his perfection. He felt as if she was going to corrupt his destiny of attaining the most power over all 8 of them , especially Uchiha.

Whenever they passed each other in the halls, they didnt hesitate to unleash their attacks on each other.Both had on thing on their mind, 'Obliterate Tenten/Neji'

At the moment when Naruto and Tsunade were in the Infirmiry with Hinata, Tenten was on her way to her room to grab her battle outfit and go train with whomever agreed to.As she walked along she didnt notice a certain Hyyuga prodigy walk down the same corridor lost in though. Tenten was busy admiring the sight that she didnt notice him and in 3...2...1...

BANG

"Owwww!" Tenten rubbed her bum as she fell down hard on the cold stone floor.She glared at the attacker as she stood up.Neji followed suit and their eyes widened at each others site

"You!"Tenten shrieked full of rage.Neji smirked

"Oh great...why must i be destined to always crash into Bunhead-girl..."

"Why you! I'll knock you and your destiny out of the castle if you dont say sorry!" Neji's smirk broadened

"Ha...as if you could ever touch me..." Tenten's face turned red and in the distance you could hear her blood boiling.

"Listen here she-male...if you dont shu..."

"What did you just call me??"

"You heard me! Your not deaf are you??"

"Why you little!" With that in a micro second both launched powerful water and earth concentarted punches at each other. The collision caused them both to fall back against the cold wall and onto the ground. The force of the attack in a narrow hallway caused the walls and the floor to crack and form a large crater.

Tenten and Neji simply glared at each other as if daring the other to even blink.

"See what you did you brat!" Neji shouted in rage.He hated getting into trouble

"What i did?? You jerk look what YOU DID!" With that they launched themsleves back up and with their fists concentrated on their specific elemental energy, they leapt into the air. Before they're attacks could meet a familiar voice interupted them.

"Hey guys..." Ino's loud voice rang out in the silence of the hallway.Tenten and Neji froze in mid-air and looked at her.Ino was chewing on a piece of bubble while she had a nail-file in one hand and was busy in a manicure

"Well see ya..." Ino replied in the same tone and walked on not even looking up from her half-manicured nails to notice the battle taking place right before her.Tenten and Neji dropped onto the ground out of confusion. They gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look which she failed to notice as she walked on.They sweat dropped anime style.

"Well atleast i learnt one thing...she doesnt have a very high IQ and is very interested in fashion..." Tenten smiled slightly

"Arnt all girls like that??" Neji scoffed.He knew this would push her buttons which sure did as Tenten glared at him.

"No they're not!" Before she could continue furthur Neji stopped her with his hand, covering her mouth.After a few seconds he let go.

"Phew...your voice was giving me a headache..." Neji sighed and glanced at the damage and sweat-dropped.He turned to Tenten who was looking at the damage aswell.They looked at each other and smiled thinking exactly like the other.

"It never happened..."

"We were never here..."

"See ya!" They both shouted and ran away before anyone could see what they had done.

_Sweet...were gonna get away with it! _Tenten giggled as she ran to her room

Sasuke growled as he heard Sai and Sakura chatting in her room for the third time today.He was frustrated. Why was she spending so much time with him?

The fact that Sakura was always cheerful and giggling when she was alone with him and she wasnt like that with him.He didnt like her treating Sai better then him.He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wasnt going to turn out good.

_I dont think that Sai guy's trustworhty..._

**Oooo...Someones jealous...**

_Im not jealous! Im just worried about Sakura_

**You being worried?? Youve never cared for anyone for almost all your life since the incident...**

_Shut up...she's different...besides if shes upset then the whole team will be affected and thus the mission will fail..._

**Sigh...you'll never change...**

_Hn.._

**So indenial...**

_Go away! Grabs Inner and throws him in a closet!_

**Let me out!**

_While your in there i want you to meet my imaginary ex-friend Larry...Sasuke smirked_

**Gulp...whats that growling?**

_Mwhahaha...i always was different from other children...See ya..._

**Wait! Dont leave me! A tentacle grabs the Inner and drags him towards itself**

**No!!**

Sasuke felt hatred bubble inside of him more and unknown to him jealosy aswell. Sai was getting too comfortable.He wanted to put Sai out of the picture and replace him with Sasuke himself.Sasuke agreed with this thought whole-heartedly.

Sasuke quickly ducked behind the corner as he saw Sai leave Sakura's room bidding her a cheerful 'Good Bye' and left for downstairs.Sasuke put a straight face and walked out of the corner towards his room which was just opposite Sakura's. Sakura was leaning besides her doorway and was smiling into thin air.

Sasuke frowned and scowled as he walked upto her.Irritably, he snapped two fingers infront of her face which brought her back to the real world.She gasped at how close Sasuke was.

"Sasuke-kun! I didnt realise you were here..."

" 'Kun'??" Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"Well...i decided on giving you a suffix!" Sakura grinned.

"What were you doing staring off into space..."

"Oh sorry...i was just thinking..." Sakura giggled and blushed.This made Sasukes frown go deeper.

"Annoying..."Sasuke mumbled which Sakura overheard. She immediately glared at him,

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me Pinky...Annoying!"

"Aaah...Sasuke-kun why cant you be like the others??" Sakura pouted.Sasuke just 'Hn'ed and made to walk away when Sakura grabbed his arm as a motion to stop him. He flinched at the contact.He didnt like physical contact with a female except his mother and especially not from a teenage girl. She seemed to notice his flinch and let go off him only to grab his hand.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Let go off me..." He ordered in a cold tone. Sakura just smiled widely and led him inside her room.The room gave of a very unique smell that caught Sasukes attention. Clearly Sakura's scent had spread greatly.He liked it.

Sakura led him to her bed and made him sit down.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked again

"Im gonna teach you how to smile..."

"Im outta here!" Sasuke stood up but was pushed down again by Sakura. Immediately she closed and locked the room door with her wind and smirked.

"Sometimes i hate your powers..." Sasuke grunted

"Okay..so Smiling takes three simply steps..." Sasuke just 'Hn'ed boredly wondering why Kami was putting him in such torture.

"Oh first see me..okay? See how my lips move..." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and 'Hn'ed.

"1..2..3..Eeee!..1..2...3...Eeee! " Sakura smiled brightly showing Sasuke how to smile properly.Sasuke scoffed

"Your probably the worst teacher ever Haruno..." Sakura pouted childishly and glared at him playfully.

"Im just trying to help...meanie..." Sasuke coudlnt help but think how cute she looked. She was different from his fan-girls back at Konoha and he was glad to find such a friend.( Sasukes too dense right now or has his pride to prevent himself from thinking of love and affection...).

Sasuke laughed slightly. Sakuras eyes widened as her glare dissappeared.

"What?" Sasuke queired.

"You...you...do it again!"

"Do what?"

"The laugh...it was so perfect!" Sasukes cheeks were graced with a very very very light pink but he kept his composure.

"What do you expect from an Uchiha..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes your too arrogant for your own good you know..." Sasuke smiled slightly for the first time and Sakura saw it.

"Wow Sasuke-kun you smiled!" Sakura thought Sasuke looked so cute when he smiled and blushed. Sasuke just grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Hn"

"Way to ruin a moment..."

"Hey...do you wanna train now...if your not busy?" Sasuke asked Sakura in a cool manner hiding his nervousness quite well.

'Sure! I wanna upstage that Tenten and Ino!"

"I wanna show the dobe that he can never be better then me..." Sasuke smirked " looks like we have similar goals Pinky..."

"Seems like it Chicken-Ass..." With that the two of them walked away towards the training area.(Courtyard)

Hinata gasped as she woke up in a jump.Narutos eyes widened as he jumped at the sudden action.

"Where am i??" Hinata asked looking around the Infirmiry.

"Hinata-chan! Your awake!" Naruto yelled and hugged her tightly. Hinata blushed finally noticing who the hugger was.She felt light-headed and was about to faint when Naruto let go.

"You had me so worried!" Naruto pouted in a cute manner. Hinata guiltily looked at her bed-sheets.

"Im sorry N-naruto-kun...i mustve got in your way and schedule then..."

"No no! I should be saying sorry...your here because of me..." Naurto mumbled and squeezed her hand.Surprisingly Hinata didnt blush.

"No Naruto-kun..I-its alright...W-w both A-are g-guilty...and i forgive you..." Hinata smiled weakly at him. She still wasnt feeling at her best.

"Well i forgive you too! " Naruto smiled at the fact that he was forgiven. " And from now on! I'll never let anything happen to you!". Hinata giggled

"Okay...Naruto-kun...P-please call Tsunade-sama...i dont feel well..." Before Hinata could finish Naruto was gone and back in a flash and this time he had brought a surprsied Tsunade with a fork and spoon in her hand with him.

"Wow...and just when i was about to dig in into my delicious dinner..." Tsunade scowled before she got to work.

Naruto started doing a happy dance. 'Hinata-chans Alright! Dattebyo!'

**Next Day - 12:00 Pm (Afternoon) 4th Day here. Enterence Hall (Throne room where they first met Tsunade)**

**People - Hinata (was discharged early in the morning) Tenten Sasuke Sakura Ino Naruto Neji and Tsunade.**

"Why have you called us here again? I was eating my lunch!" Naruto complained as his stomach rumbled in hunger,

"You idiot...you were on your 6th plate..." Sasuke rolled his eyes. The rest rolled their eyes and sweatdropped.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now that Hinata is alright and you have passed your training with flying colours...Your guys will be allowed to visit Gorak town and the area a few miles around it." Everyone cheered. They had been cooped up in this castle for four days already.

'Awsome!" Tenten cheered

"I cant wait to go shopping!" Ino screamed loudly which caused everyone to give her dirty looks.

"When can we head out?" Sasuke asked Tsunade who was quietley watching Ino and Tentens antics.

"Well as soon as Shikamaru and Kakashi get here..."

"Shikamaru and Kakashi are finally coming??" Neji asked curious as to where Shikamaru was past 3 days.They all turned to Tsunade

"Yup...he'll accompany you guys from now on and Kakashi will be your tour guide..." Tsunade explained.

"What about Sai?" Sakura asked outloud which caused everyone to look at her,

Tsunade frowned."Sai is currently away on business so cant take this job at the present moment..." Sasuke was cheering on the inside but kept his stoic face still and calm/cool looking.He just smirked at Sakura's disappointed face.

"Why cant you come Tsunade-same?" Hinata asked her sensei.

"Well the castle needs my protection and since i found a huge damaged hallway yesterday im kinda occupied on cleaning to it..." Tsunade rubbed her temples and stole a quick glance at Tenten and Neji who were sweating bullets on the inside.

"Why arent we leaving??" Naruto grumbled.Sasuke smacked his head

"Dobe...we have to wait for Kakashi and Shikamaru..."

"Oh yea.." Naruto scratched his neck on the back cheekily.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and as the flash dissappeared there stood Kakashi smiling at Tsunade and Shikamaru.He was dressed in long black baggy pants with orange stripes.He also wore a black tight sleeve-less black and orange shirt and wore short grey gloves on his arms.He wore sneakers for foot-wear.He held a large sword with a golden jewel on its hilt in one hand while the other covered his mouth for a yawn.His costume bore pouches which Sasuke and the rest guessed were for weapons.

"SHIKA-KUN!" Ino tackled Shikamaru onto the ground.

"Ino...you troublesome blonde...get off!" Shikamaru struggled to get off but failed.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi "Did he pass his training?" Kakashi smiled widely and nodded

"This kid had an IQ of 200 and is a brilliant observer and a master in strategy!" They all awed in surprise. Sasuke smirked "_Interesting..."_

"So now if your ready to head out..."Tsunade glanced at them evilly before teleporting them outside the castle-gates.They all sweat-dropped

"Always impatient Tsunade-sama..." The 7 students of the blonde chuckled and walked down the large steps of the large castle and into the small village.

The roads were filled with merchants moving here and there and children playing about playfully.It was a bright sunny morning, not to hot or to cold perfect for playing outside. Road-side shops were busy in seeling items to purchasers. Almost every shop was open here as it was 12:00 pm and the time when most of the villagers were free, Ino was in heaven when she learned they had a clothes shop here but pouted when Kakashi told her 'Some other time...'. Trees surrounded the small village and the fresh smell of flowers and fruits graced the road they were travelling, towards the city gates.A small park was located near the clothes shop and a few swings were to be seen there. Children and families were occupied in great number over there as they all noticed.People glanced at them as they walked along and waved at them. They immediately acknowledged that these children were the chosen ones, the Gaurdians of their kingdom against Khul and had full faith in them.

Mostly teenage girls winked and giggled at Sasuke as they walked along.This he found most annyoing and Naruto most amusing.It was a wonder to the rest as how they became best-friends.

Atlast the gang reached the large wooden gates that stood as high as 10 feet.It looked really sturdy and could even handle a Tsunami.Two burly looking gaurds stood infront of the door with spears in their hands.At the sight of Kakashi, they nodded and pushed the doors open in a mighty heave,

Kakashi quickly ushered the Gaurdians (**I need a team name!) **outside and into the world of magic and chaos combined.

It was a beautiful sight.They were surrounded by lush greenery everyone.Large green trees hovered on their left aswell as their right.Onto their north was a wide field which led furthur to a stream.Birds were chirping happily along with the buzzing of the bees,Sakura felt happy to be out into the world after 4 days in the old castle.She immediately ran forward towards the north in the direction of the field.The rest havnt no other ideas followed her,

She seemed to run between two bushes ahead of them and disappeared from sight.Sasuke and Ino quikcly followed suit worried about Sakura although Sasuke woudlnt admit it to himself.

They found Sakura in a wide field of rice, on the process of being harvested,They walked upto her.

"What a calm and quiet place!" Sakura cheered as she started running around playfuly soon joined by Naruto.

Sasuke and Neji simply stood under the shade of a nearby tree and simply watched their friends.Ino was taking pictures of the surroundings from Sakuras cell which when asked by Tenten was claimed by her to have been 'borrowed' from Sakura last night.Tenten and Hinata were chatting away sitting besides Kakashi on the grass.Shikamaru just lay on the soft earth and gazed at the passing clouds above.

Everything was in peace until well...

Kakashi stood up and glanced at the fields. putting on his gaurd.

"Guys! Get over here!" Kakashi ordered.They all shot him confused looks.

"_Now!_" They figured he was dead serious as he seldom yelled and ordered so sternly.

"Sasuke...activate your Sharingan..."Kakashi ordered in a whisper.Sasuke obliged and did as he was told, his eyes now turning blood red.

A woman jumped from a nearby tree and onto the ground without even breaking a sweat.She had dark black hair uptill her waist and light green almost white eyes.She had a very slim figure and looked to be in about her 20s.She wore red tight pants and a red tight shirt that showed her smooth and perfect stomach.She wore dark black robes with stripes of green over them but they were loosely worn and threatened to come off.

"Sasuke...use your watch..."Naruto whispered not liking the aura that this woman gave off.

Sasuke raised his hand with the watch towards the woman and it spoke out in a tiny tech-savvy voice.

_Violet Florence, the last remaining Hemophage on the earth.Hemophage are special types of humans blessed with certain abilities far above those of a regular human.They are granted extremely high stamina, great speed (even said faster then light but not proven) and great martial skills.The Hemophages are masters at trickery and always tend to stay defensive but are very deadly and brutal if go offensive.They crave for blood to quench their hunger and thirst.The Hemophages are however blessed with a curse aswell. All Hemophages can only live uptil the maximum of 20 years from the day they are born with this special breed.They are destined to die as it is the fate of all Hemophages._

_Violet Florence is known as the queen of the Hemophages.Her ultra beauty and skills as a Hemophage are extra-ordinary and so far no one has beaten her in combat.She is the most vicious of all Hemophages.Her ultra-attack is her legendary sword handed down in her family for generations.She has been granted the tital of 'UltraViolet'_

"Man i was looking for some Excercise!"Naruto grinned.Kakashi frowned

"Naruto this ones deadly...not one to be fooled with...we have no choice but to run..."

"Oh but you cant..."Violet smirked in a sweet voice."I have business with these brats..so Kakashi step aside..."

"The one who is gonna step aside of our away is you!" Tenten bellowed bravely.

"Hah! Spunk..."Violet took out her sword.

"Oh Shit!"Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Tidal Wave!" "Energy Collison!" "Wind Bomb!" (**If you guys wanna see what these attacks are read the previous chapter)**

The attacks collided with the Hemophage and dust blocked their vision.

"We did it!" Ino cheered.A hand placed on her shoulder tightly

"Not quiet..."Violet smirked

"Lighting Blade!" Kakashi yelled but before he even finished the word she dissappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him hard, sending him towards the ground.

"No way...she took out our sensei!"Hinatas eyes widened.Violet smirked.Who was she??

Vines shot out and towards Violet courtsey of Neji but before they even reached out of the ground she cut them off roughly with her sword.

"She's too fast!" Kakashi mumbled as he shakily stood up and walked towards them," We have to flee!.."

"No! We can take her on! Teamwork!"

"Hes right!" The Chosen Ones shouted in determination.

"Amusing..."Violet smirked.She disappeared.Sasukes eyes widened.

"Kakashi jumo to the left!" Kakashi smiled and did so just as he did Violet smashed onto the ground where Kakashi stood just a micro second ago and the ground cracked and a huge crater formed.

"Phew..."Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind Shikamaru.

Violets eyes widened.She turned to Sasuke,

"How did you know boy?" She saw his eyes and gasped

"You...you...The Sharingan..."Her eyes had lust in them as her pupils narrowed.She dangerously took a few steps forward.Sasuke smirked and looked right into her eyes

_Yes...fall into the trap...Cmon..._

Violet froze."Damn it! i forgot your Sharingan can paralyze me..."

"Neji now!"Sasuke smirked at the struggling Violet.

"Amazing..."Kakashi whispered " These kids managed to trap the legendary Hemophage which even i couldnt do...no wonder there the chosen children..."

Vines wrapped around Violet and she screamed in frustration.

'Aaah!" With skill she broke away from the paralysis and cut the vines in great speed before the rest could even blink.She disappeared.

"Tenten Ino! To Sakuras north!" Sasuke shouted.Tenten attacked as told and Violet barely missed the attack.

"Why you..."Violet smirked as she dodged the Energy Collision by Ino.

"This is too easy..."She yawned

"Thanks Shikamaru for the startegy!" Sakura yelled as she channelled her wind and threw it at the imposter who dodged it aswell.

"This is troublesome..."Shikamaru threw some kunai which she dodged again

"This is your strategy?? Your gonna tire me out? Ha!"

Kakashi mentally agreed with the Hemophage.

"You guys cant slow her down..."

"We arnt trying to..."Sasuke whispered to Kakashi.

"What??"

"You'll see..."Neji smirked as Sasuke Sakura Tenten Ino and Shikamaru continued attacking her but she didnt even land with one hit,

"Yawn..."Suddenly Naruto crepty beside her but before he could attack she appeared beside him

"So thats what you were doing..."She smirked.With that she slashed threw Naruto who screamed and fell to the ground in pain

Kakashi's eyes widened "Naruto!" But the rest smirked.Violets eyes narrowed.

"This is a clone!" She snarled and sure enough the clone 'poof'ed into a puff of smoke.Kakashi sighed in relief.A kunai struck Violet and she barely dodged it,

"Damn it..."Sakura cursed

"Almost had her..."Sasuke frowned but kept firing his fireballs not giving up.

Suddenly the real Naruto started spinning round and round around Violet at great speed surprising everyone

"Since when did the dobe learn to do that??"

_Flashback_

_"Tsunade-sama...i have to ask you something..." Naruto called her back. Tsunade looked back and frowned._

_"Whats wrong blondie..."_

_"Well you see..." Naruto started explaining everything that was troubling him since seeing Sasuke use his Sharingan.( __**Mwahahah i wont tell you whats troubleing him until later...mwahahaha **_

_Tsunade smiled and walked upto him. Naruto confused gave her a questioning look._

_"Well??" Tsunade whispered something in his ear. Narutos eyes widened._

_"You serious...?? " He almost shouted_

_"Go for it..." Tsunade glanced at Hinata then back at Naruto who caught on to her for someone who is usually dense, and nodded._

_End Flashback_

"Wow!" Kakashi himself whisteled at the blondes accomplishment,

The dust around Violet now turned into a full fledged huge tornado.Pretty soon Violet was trapped in the centre of the Tornado.Sasuke nodded ar Sakura and whispered something in her ear.She nodded

Sakura's powers managed to increase the speed and power of the wind as it howled and lashed at Violet who's screams could be heard.Sasuke then unleashed a humangous blast of fire at the whirl-wind causing it to turn from a tornado to a fire-tornado/ storm.

Kakashi's jaw dropped

"These kids may just defeat me in battle..."His eyes were wide,

Neji unleashed a large earthquake towards the fire tornado along with Ino's rays and Tentens water attacks.Shikamaru also started thrwoing Shurikens and Kunais expertly.Hinata just stood there quitely.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"She's actng...guys its a trap!" He tried to warn Sasuke.Sasuke jumped to his left barely managing to avoid Violets sword which struck his arm badly.The fire tornado stopped to reveal a log instead of Violet in the centre.

"Master of Trickery..."Sakura murmured as she healed Sasuke busy while Kakashi stalled for the both of them. Violet relaised what was going on and pushed Kakashi aside and in a flash disappeared.Sakura and Sasuke gulped.Everyone froze to their spot.

"Sakura look out!" Sasuke tried to warn her but was too late.Violet appeared beside Sakura holding her deadly long thin sword poised to slice her head off at any micro second.They all were shocked in fear.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never came she opened her eyes to see Violet being surrounded by a purple light which seemed to hold her tightly.The gang plus Kakashi turned towards Hinata and gasoed when they realised that Hinata was so powerful.She was planning this all along, to trap Violet

"Dont you dare touch Sakura-chan or Sasuke-chan! or any of my friends!"Hinata yelled as Violet struggled.Naruto's eyes widened and grinned

"Hinata! You saved the day! We beat Violet...!"

"Not yet Naruto..."Kakashi interupted

"What do you mean??"

Before Kakashi could explain Hinata gasped,They all looked at here.Her pupils were wide and iris small.Her eyes were now very very very dark purple with one black dot in the centre.She seemed to be in a daze,

"Whats happening??"Neji asked worried about his dear cousin

"It seems...Hinata is having a vision..."Kakashi gasped,

**Next Chapter**

What is Hinata's vision?? The battle ensues against a really tough opppnent as tough as Tsunade her-self.Sasukes Sharingan seems to be their only hope.What will happen??

**Chapter 8 Sakuras Rage**

**Inner : Review!**

**Girprincess : Sheesh! Coffee much!**

**Ino : Look whos talking!?**


	9. Sakura's Rage

Naruto- The Epic Quest

**Naruto- The Epic Quest**

First of all, to all of my reviewers and fans I am extremely sorry for the very long hiatus. I had exams and after that summer camp. It just finished and I'm back on this story so I'll be updating a chapter or two each day! I just need more and more reviews to encourage me. And I know Sasuke and Neji are OC in my story, but hey this is my story!

**Important Stuff**

**1. Ino (Energy and Flight)**

**2. Tenten (Water)**

**3. Neji (Earth) **

**4. Hinata (Foresight and Psychic) **

**5. Naruto (Speed)**

**6. Shikamaru (Taijutsu) **

**7. Sakura (Heal-Wind) **

**8. Sasuke (Fire and Sharingan)**

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST OWN THIS PLOT!)**

**Recap**

_"Hinata! You saved the day! We beat Violet...!"_

_"Not yet Naruto..."Kakashi interrupted_

_"What do you mean??"_

_Before Kakashi could explain Hinata gasped. They all looked at here. Her pupils were wide and iris small. Her eyes were now very dark purple with one black dot in the centre. She seemed to be in a daze,_

_"What' happening??" Neji asked worried about his dear cousin_

_"It seems...Hinata is having a vision..."Kakashi gasped_

**Chapter 8 – Sakuras Rage**

(Hinata's Vision)

"Where am I?" Hinata gasped as she found herself alone near the same tree where Kakashi-sensei was standing before Violet, the hemophage, appeared.

Her eyes widened as she found herself witnessing the same fight that was happening just a second ago when she had trapped Violet with her psychic powers.

But there was a duplicate-Hinata standing beside the trapped Violet with the others all around here, deeply impressed at her powers.

Hinata blushed.

'I wonder if Naruto-kun is impressed' She quickly shook her head of these thoughts!

She should we paying attention to the decisive battle going on!

It At last came to Hinata that this was what Tsunade was talking about- a vision.

Suddenly she witnessed Violet in the psychic barrier turning into a log. 'It's a fake!?' Hinata gasped. Then that means….

"The real Violet is somewhere else!" Hinata tried to warn her friends but her sound didn't emit from her throat.

She saw Violet appearing behind Sasuke as he whipped his head to turn towards her. He must have sensed her with his Sharingan. With slick movement, Violet slashed her sword at Sasuke's arm causing it to bleed heavily. Sasuke's screams ached Hinata's as she longed to help him. Suddenly everything turned black and Hinata found herself being pulled through a tight pipe until she was back in the normal time.

"HINATA!" Naruto exclaimed as her eyes turned normal.

Hinata quickly gasped and broke the barrier much to everyone's chagrin.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi questioned angrily.

"This isn't Violet….its a fake….it was in my vision…she's somewhere here….." Sasuke gasped.

"She's right…" They all turned to him, confused

" I kind of made an observation earlier….you see when I activate my Sharingan all of you guys meaning not clones the real ones…have a sort of reddish aura around you. The fake ones, like the clones Violet and Naruto pulled at the beginning, have a bluish aura…Making it easier to differentiate..." They all nodded amazed

"Sasuke-kun you're so smart!" Ino cooed

"I believe this is not that time for compliments Ino…." Kakashi warned looking at the surroundings.

"Oh I almost forgot!...Sasuke-kun look out!" Hinata exclaimed. Sasuke whipped his head around as he felt something come up behind him and barely dodged Violets 2-handed sword.

"Whoa…." Sasuke gasped as he fell on to the ground with a thud.

Violet glared at Hinata. "You bitch…you ruined everything!" She disappeared in a flash. Silence

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "Hinata look out!" Hinata screamed as Violet kicked her hard, from below sending her flying in the air.

Neji conjured up vines but Hinata was too much high for him to reach, considering that his chakra level was quite low and he couldn't stretch the vines to a reasonable length.

"Ino you have to fly!" Sakura called out as Hinata started descending towards the ground, towards their far left.

"I can't…." Ino stuttered worriedly.

"Just remember what Tsunade taught you!" Tenten screamed and closed her eyes as Hinata came even closer.

"Naruto cant you run!?" Shikamaru turned to the blonde now completely serious.

"No…that tornado attack took out all of my chakra…"

_Come on ino…focus…Hinata needs us! Think of flight…what flies??_

**Birds!**

_Aero-planes!_

**Jets!**

_Now just imagine yourself floating…like when you do every time Sasuke-kun looks at you…_

**That's it!**

With great determination Ino suddenly started flying towards Hinata.

'She did it!" Sasuke cried out, clearly impressed.

_Wow…I didn't know she had it in her…._

Just inches above the ground, Hinata was swooped from the fall by Ino, who was now coming back to them.

"INO! LOOK OUT!" Kakashi yelled as he leaped into the air and knocked Hinata down. A burst of red light struck Kakashi and he fell down with a sickening thud.

"Shit…Sasuke why didn't you see it coming!?" Neji angrily spat glaring at Sasuke who was dumbfounded, slightly angry now.

"How is it my fault…you should be lucky I've been saving your asses up to this point Hyuga!"

"Sasuke is right….he really has been quite helpful…" Tenten defended. _Neji is such a jerk!_

Sakura ran up to Kakashi and started healing his wounds that had appeared on his back and face.

"Thanks Sakura…" Hinata meanwhile was busy trying to convince Naruto and Neji that she was alright.

_Darn it….that Uchiha brat and that Hyuga girl are getting in my way…I have to get rid of that Sharingan…how…how….oh yes….._Violet mused to herself mentally.

As Sasuke walked up to Sakura and Kakashi, his Sharingan detected something heading towards them, mostly towards Sakura

_Its going to hit her!  
_

**No way in hell!**

"Sakura BEHIND YOU!" Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way as suddenly some dust gathered around Sasuke, prickling his eyes.

"Owww…..WHAT IS THIS!?" Sasuke screamed falling on to the ground in pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to Sasuke and tried to stop him from squirming. Kakashi meanwhile sniffed the dust and frowned.

'Pixie Dust…" He murmured.

"What's that?" Tenten asked as the rest walked towards them.

"Causes blindness…."

"WHAT! You mean Sasuke…he….he…." Sakura exclaimed, not believing this was happening. Just seconds ago they were all peacefully enjoying the scenery.

" We have to take him back to Tsunade for check up…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it…." They all looked up to see Violet smirking. Sakura clenched her fists.

"Move…." She demanded quietly standing up.

"What…" Violet mocked her, laughing.

"I said move…." Sakura repeated

"And you think you can make me…..aww she's jealous that I hurt your little boyfriend….face it bitch…he had it coming to him! Poor Uchiha…wonder how he'll live now that he's bli-

With a quick movement, Sakura screamed and launched herself at Violet punching her in the gut with a Wind Bomb.

"She actually hit her!?" Naruto asked amazed as Violet fell a few feet away from them.

"Everyone quick grab Naruto and Naruto take them back towards the gate….I'll hold her off….." Kakashi ordered as he handed the now silent and blind Sasuke to Neji.

"I Can-nt see…." Sasuke replied still in shock.

"Grandma can help you…come on…" Everyone grabbed a piece of Naruto's battle suit and the latter took them to the castle as Violet woke up.

"Your fight's with me Violet…" Kakashi spat.

"This should be easy…." She snickered getting into a fighting stance.

_Sasuke Uchiha…..Lord Orochimaru must be informed._

_--_

'Grandma!" Naruto yelled as Neji lay Sasuke on a bed in the infirmary.

Within a flash Tsunade appeared, with a bottle of sake and a wide grin.

"Whoa…what's the problem?" Tsunades grin vanished at the sight of Sasuke.

"What happened…?" She asked, a dangerous yet motherly tone in her voice.

"Violet Florence, the hemophage…" Hinata quickly explained the happening in detail.

"Kakashi will be alright…but in Sasuke's case…." Sakuras eyes welled up in tears.

"He's not gonna be blind is he?" Tsunade sighed

"Only Temporarily…" Everyone sighed in relief and except Neji, smiled (To Sakura and Tenten's chagrin)

"Okay everyone but Sakura leave…" They all opened their mouth to protest but Tsunade's firm look silenced them. They all obeyed and walked out.

"Okay…what am I supposed to do?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm going to assist Kakashi on this one…so I need you to heal Sasuke's eyes as much as your chakra can heal…" Tsunade explained and Sakura nodded nervously.

When Tsunade left. Sakura walked up to Sasuke but felt eyes on her. She turned to see everyone but Neji land Shikamaru looking at them through the window, frowns on Ino and Tenten's faces.

Glaring, Sakura turned down the temperature outside and smiled in satisfaction when she noticed them shivering as they left grudgingly.

Taking a deep breathe, Sakura walked up to the unconscious Uchiha.

He was very pale and covered in sweat. Tsunade had made him unconscious but he was still twitching, eyes closed. It made her heart sag to think that he sacrificed himself to save her. Was she worthy enough? Even though this inner battle, Sakura couldn't help but blush as she covered his eyes with her hands. She had never been in close proximity with Sasuke before and he was a good-looking guy. It was perfectly natural for her to blush. Right? Besides she liked Sai…. She had a date with him tomorrow; she tried to fill her mind with thoughts of him but the memory of Sasuke screaming kept coming back.

As she stopped healing, due to chakra-depletion, she felt her gaze falter to Sasuke's lips. They were dark red unlike any pair she had ever seen. They were making her heart thump loudly. How could a minor thing like this affect her so much?

**But you've always wanted to kiss him**

_But….its not right_

**Who cares…come one Sakura…you need to be more daring**

_I'm not doing it! _

**Spoilt sport….don't tell me you haven't wondered how kissing him would feel like,**

Not believing she was saying this but…Her Inner had a point. It was just a peck, nothing big. There was nothing wrong. Every normal girl has urges like these with unconscious good-looking guys. Yea perfectly normal.

She closed her eyes and in a swift move pressed her lips to his. She gasped at how soft and perfect they felt. Pushing these thoughts aside she pulled back, now heavily blushing.

She quickly composed herself and stood up to leave. With a quick glance she muttered a 'Get Well Soon' before walking out. Along the way to her room Sakura couldn't help but ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

_Must be because of my date with Sai tomorrow…_

It was true though. She liked Sai. He was nice sweet decent and funny. Everything she liked in a boy. And he wasn't that bad looking. Plus he had sparked an interest in her and she liked that. She giggled as she entered her room to find that everyone was standing there.

"What are you guys doing here…IN MY ROOM!?" Sakura demanded as everyone backed away.

'Okay okay….before you go terminator on us…hear us out…" Tenten tried to clam her down.

"We wanted to know what Tsunade asked you to do!" Ino demanded not liking how she and Sasuke had a moment together.

"She just wanted me to heal his eyes…or try at least…" Sakura shrugged leaving the part of the kiss unmentioned.

Neji scoffed. "Like you have the power to do that…If a _male _tried then maybe it would help.." This earned him a smack from Ino and a death glare from Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey homo…shut up….I bet I could kick your ass any day!" Tenten challenged.

'Bring it on bun-head!" Neji returned the challenge openly glaring at her.

"Now…now you can settle this outside…" Sakura tried to calm Tenten down, fearing that her room could be wrecked. Neji grunted and gazed at the sky through the window while Tenten huffed and sat down on the bed with Hinata. Ino sighed and sat beside Shikamaru on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Troublesome…." He grumbled

Naruto had remained silent through out the whole thing, concerned only about his best friend/brother.

_Teme….just you wait I'll get her for you….I promise…_

"Girls only get in the way…" Neji suddenly stated.

This perked up the attention of everyone except Shikamaru who decided to sleep.

"What do you mean!?" Ino demanded.

"Sakura was the damsel in distress making Sasuke loose his Sharingan. He was oblivious to the fact that the person who he saved, wouldn't have the courage to do the same…Girls are weak and only get in way…Sasuke was too pathetic to not know this…"

Sakura become silent as she comprehended what he said.

_Would I really take a fatal hit for Sasuke?_

_I wouldn't…_

"Neji Hyuga…just shut up…why do you always have to be so spiteful!?" Tenten demanded.

"Well its true idiot…." He retorted

"No its not! Sasuke-teme did the right thing! I would have done the same….and this act doesn't make him weak but a hero and brave in my eyes!" Naruto yelled suddenly capturing everyone's attention.

"Naruto-kun….." Hinata gasped

"Your too prideful to do the same…and that makes YOU weak!" Naruto continued earning the admiration from anyone.

Neji just scoffed and muttered a 'Dobe' as he walked out.

Naruto just remained silent before going out as well. Ino followed suit dragging Shikamaru with her. Tenten reluctantly sighed before heading back to sleep. Hinata however stayed.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up

"Do you want to talk?" Hinata asked kindly, seeing distress in the pink-fighters eyes and composure.

"No I'm okay…Night Hinata…" Sakura mumbled before crawling into her bed.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan…" Hinata sighed before turning off the lights and heading back to her room.

_Sasuke…_

_Sai…_

**Next Chapter**

Sakura seems to doubt herself even more and ponders on her situation between Sasuke and Sai

Ino is worried about Sasuke and suspects Sakura to like her.

Tenten and Neji continue to feud.

Sai postpones his date with Sakura until after Sasuke recovers, seeing her discomfort at enjoying herself when he's suffering.

Sasuke is starting to heal.

Last of all, Ino decided that they should play a friendly game of" Truth or Dare" since Tsunade cancelled their training and they need cheering up.

Uh Oh.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**IM NOT GONNA BE DOING THAT INNER GIRLPRINCESS AND GIRLPRINCESS LAME CONVERSATION NOW...I REALISE THAT ITS REALLY NOT THAT FUNNY**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	10. Sasuke or Sai?

Naruto- The Epic Quest

**Naruto- The Epic Quest**

I would like to thank Lindsey paw and Mysteria for reviewing my stories each and every chapter…thanks a lot you guys! To others: please read and reviews….is it because this is an adventure story that you guys don't read and review? Is it because the romance isn't starting!? I'm seriously not okay with the lack of reviews…

**Important Stuff**

1. Ino (Energy and Flight)

2. Tenten (Water)

3. Neji (Earth)

4. Hinata (Foresight and Psychic)

5. Naruto (Speed)

6. Shikamaru (Taijutsu)

7. Sakura (Heal-Wind)

8. Sasuke (Fire and Sharingan)

(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST OWN THIS PLOT!)

**Recap**

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up

"Do you want to talk?" Hinata asked kindly, seeing distress in the pink-fighters eyes and composure.

"No I'm okay…Night Hinata…" Sakura mumbled before crawling into her bed.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan…" Hinata sighed before turning off the lights and heading back to her room.

_Sasuke…_

_Sai…_

**Chapter 9 – Sasuke or Sai?**

Sakura sighed. It was 2 in the afternoon and Sasuke still hadn't woken up. Her date with Sai was at 6 in the evening. It was lucky Tsunade had given them the next 2 days off, she needed the break.

The Wind-Elemental had spent the whole morning and now afternoon devouring chocolate ice-cream in the castle kitchens while listening to Sasuke's Ipod. It was a shock to her that they even had ice-cream during this era. Speaking of Tsunade and Kakashi, they still hadn't returned from the fight but Sakura wasn't worried. Those two were extremely talented fighters. She also hadn't seen Sai the whole morning and was now also angry at him.

To summarize, the chosen children were all alone in the castle and minus Sasuke and Sakura, everyone was goofing around, sort off. Hinata and Naruto were out in the village visiting the sites. The thought of them had made a smile creep up Sakura's gloomy face.

_Those two are perfect for each other….Naruto just has to notice…_

Ino had dragged poor Shikamaru to the local 'bazaar' for some clothes for everyone. Right now she felt for the lazy fighter. Shopping was Ino was even worse then hell.

Tenten and Neji. Sakura hadn't seen them all day but wasn't ready to stop what she was doing and go look around for them. She was already in a muddle.

Sai or Sasuke? She shouldn't be even thinking about this. She didn't like Sasuke. He just wasn't her type. She was cheerful outgoing and social. Sasuke was usually anti-social gloomy and dark. Sometimes he would converse with everyone but mostly he would be in the dark. Neji was worse, but hey, this wasn't Sakura's headache as she hadn't kissed Neji.

Sakura groaned as she dropped her spoon and thumped her head on the wooden table. Why did she have to kiss him? It was even worse that he was in the infirmary because of her. How could she have let this happen? Sasuke was there all because she wasn't concentrating properly on the battle. He had taken the blow for her and was now paying for it.

_I have to thank Sasuke…maybe he isn't that bad at all….but still not boyfriend material…_

Neji wasn't helping as well.

_He was oblivious to the fact that the person who he saved, wouldn't have the courage to do the same…_

This was what was troubling her as well. She knew that she wouldn't have done the same. She just wasn't that brave to sacrifice herself.

_I feel horrible…I shouldn't even be going on a date with Sai and enjoy myself while Sasuke is suffering! That's so hypocritical! Ino and the rest shouldn't be enjoying themselves! What are we doing!?_

_**List of Sakura's Problems for Readers to comprehend.**_

**She feels torn between Sai and Sasuke after she kissed the latter in the infirmary**

**She feels guilty that she wouldn't have done the same if Sasuke was in her place, during the battle**

**She also feels guilty that she shouldn't be going on a date with Sai and enjoying herself while Sasuke is suffering.**

"SAKURA!" Sakura jumped and stood up instantly, hurting her neck.

_Ino…this better be good…_

"Ino….." Sakura mumbled "What's wrong?"

Ino grinned and showed her a handful of old-fashioned bags in her hands.

"What are those?"

"The shopkeeper let me have anything I wanted because I was one of the Chosen Children! Isn't it great?"

Sakura giggled slightly " Ino you didn't have to raid his shop…."

Ino frowned.

"I didn't raid his shop…." Sakura raised her eyebrow

"I left that awful purple dress back there…and also those flats which they referred to as 'chapels'……" Sakura fell down anime style

"I don't see what's so bad Sakura…I mean they offered!" Ino protested putting as they walked back to their rooms.

"Ino…its called common courtesy…."

"Huh…you know I don't read books! And what have we talked about not using during conversations!?" Ino frowned as they entered Ino's room.

"Yea I know….no big words….they make your head feel heavy…" Sakura sighed as she plopped down on the bed resting her head on one of the pillows.

"Sakura a little help here…." Someone mumbled from outside.

"Who's that?" Sakura questioned as Ino walked towards the doorway and grabbed two three bags from the person and walked back inside.

Shikamaru followed carrying at least twenty more bags.

"What the hell…Ino!" Sakura glared at her blonde friend as Ino brought out her nail-file.

"What...you don't expect me to just walk past the shoe store and not enter?"

Sakura sighed but Shikamaru just stared.

"Well I disagree…." Ino's jaw dropped

"And you call your self by best friend….go away! I'm ashamed of you!" Ino cried dramatically.

Shikamaru slumped his shoulders and just walked out.

"Besides…." Ino turned to Sakura, "I have to look pretty if I'm going to ask Sasuke-kun out…,"

" Like he would agree…." Sakura mumbled which Ino unfortunately heard.

'What you think I'm not his type…!?"

"Well….."

"Agghh! Sakura! Your just jealous!"

"Of you and him?!"

"Obviously…that's why you don't want me to ask him out…this whole 'like he would agree' is just a cover!"

"Ino…did you have your medication today?"

"Im serious!"

"Im just saying that he will never agree Ino… you know how his attitude is like…" Ino glared at Sakura.

"Why cant you just be happy for me?"

"I don't want your heart to be broken when he rejects you…."

"So your saying I don't even have a chance!?"

"I…uh…we've backtracked from the subject at hand!"

"Oh yea…." Ino calmed down, completely forgetting what they were fighting over for.

"C'mon lets take these bags back to the shop…you don't need that much clothes…" Sakura stated, standing up.

"But…there aren't just for me! They are for you Sasuke-kun, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru and heck even Neji!" Sakura stopped.

'You mean…there are clothes for me as well?"

"Duh! " Ino replied in an obviously-like-tone

"To hell with generosity...lemme see!" Sakura cried as she jumped on the bed beside Ino and started rummaging through the bags.

'Whoa…why the sudden mood change?" Ino queered.

**Because you want to impress Sasuke**

_Because I have a date tonight_

**Oh you're good…**

_You realized that now?_

"Because I have a date tonight…" Sakura giggled

"With Sasuke-kun!?" Ino practically yelled

"No Ino-pig…with _Sai…" _

"OH MY GOSH! And you just told me that now!?" Ino screamed causing Sakura to wince.

"Yea…but I'm not gonna go…"

"WHY!?"

"I feel bad that I would be enjoying myself while Sasuke is suffering…"

Ino became silent.

"You don't like Sasuke…do you?"

"What! No…" Ino looked at her for a few moment then grinned.

"Well…you could always postpone the date…"

"Yea…that's perfect!" Sakura cooed

_I can still go with Sai…now I just have to talk and convince him to postpone it…_

"But you still need an outfit…lets get to work!" Ino cheered as she locked her room.

_Oh boy…_

**And you thought shopping with her was hell...**

--

"Naruto-kun wait…!" Hinata gasped as Naruto sped from one shop to another in anticipation.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand and started taking her along with him.

_This is crazy…_

"We have to stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Hinata practically screamed. Naruto suddenly realized what she was saying and stopped.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hinata! Please forgive me!" Naruto pleaded with an apologetic look on his face,

Despite her distress and disheveled, Hinata couldn't help but giggle

"Its alright Naruto-kin…"

"Its just that there are so many food shops around! Its like heaven!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata yet again giggled as Naruto helped her up. She dusted herself clean and admired the peaceful scenery of the village.

"Well…I agree with you…this place is pretty amazing…"

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Naruto whispered. Hinata, confused, looked around to see everyone looking at them like they were a rare piece of jewel.

"Its them the Chosen Ones!" Someone screamed.

"Oh no…Naruto run!" Hinata gasped as the crowd started to move towards them. Naruto nodded and grabbed her hand, whisking them both away before the crowd could blink.

"Naruto-kun!! I didn't mean like this!!" Hinata screamed.

_So much for a peaceful outing with Naruto-kun…_

--

Tenten glared as she dodged yet another punch from Neji.

They were both currently sparring in the ever-sp-familiar courtyard, angry at their performance in their last battle.

"What's the matter…tired?" Neji mocked.

"You wish…" Tenten spat as she lunged again at Neji, with a chakra-concentrated punch.

Neji smirked. With a yawn, vines conjured from beneath Tenten flicking her away like she was a piece of fly.

"You're a girl…face it…its your fate to be weaker then boys…"

"To hell with your destiny and fate crap!" Tenten growled. Vines again lunged at her but she was ready.

Chakra in the form of a sword appeared in Tenten's hands.

'What!? How did you do that!?" Neji asked amazed as Tenten sliced away his vines.

"I'm a mistress of weapons…deal with it…" Neji growled.

And again the clash between Water and Earth began, shaking the castle courtyard to the ground.

Neji collapsed to the ground in fatigue. No matter how much vines he conjured she would chop them all away.

Tenten smirked as she landed beside him. "Give up?"

"You wish…" He growled as a vine appeared behind Tenten knocking her into the nearest wall, making her swords disappear.

'Hey! I thought you said no serious attacks!" Tenten cried wincing in pain.

"Oh I almost forgot…Girls are too _fragile…_to handle it…" Neji smirked. Tenten screamed in fury and unleashed the biggest tidal wave attack she could muster. The smirk vanished as Neji conjured another vine to block the attack. Unfortunately Neji's chakra gave away and he was washed up the attack.

'I win…" Tenten smirked.

"Bitch…"

"Hey don't be an ass…I had a type advantage…" Tenten grinned as she offered a hand to help him up. Angry, he shoved her hand away and stood up gruffly.

Suddenly Hinata and Naruto sped past them in a hurry.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked surprised.

"Hi Tenten…By Tenten!" Hinata screamed

'WITH NARUTO?" Neji's eyes clouded in anger as vines started appearing through the castle floor to block the way. Naruto however was too quick and fortunate that Neji didn't have enough chakra to conjure more then 10 or 5 vines.

"Oh you sour puss…leave them be…" Tenten chuckled before heading back towards her room. " I need a shower…"

Neji angrily stomped his feet on the ground before heading towards his room.

--

It was evening and everyone was sitting in the throne room, on the stage, chatting away. (Refer to chapter 3 when they meet Tsunade for the first time)

"Hey guys!" Sai greeted cheerfully as he approached them.

"Hey…"

"Hi!"

"Hn…"

"Wheres Sasuke?" It occurred to Sakura now that Sai didn't know what happened. This was also the perfect opportunity to ask him about the date.

"Sai…can I talk to you privately…" Sai nodded and Sakura stood up. She led him up to her room where he sat down on her bed while she paced around nervously.

"Whats wrong?" Sai asked in concern

Sakura first of all immediately filled him in on the battle. Sai turned grim as she finished.

"Poor dude…hope he gets better…" Sakura sighed

"Me too…"

"So are you ready for our date?"

Sakura looked at the ground nervously.

"About that…"

"You don't want to go? I… understand…I'll just go…" Sai stood up but Sakura pushed him back down.

"No no…its just that I really want to go…"

"Then what's the problem…" Sai sighed in relief.

"I don't feel comfortable in going on a date enjoying myself while Sasuke's in there suffering…" Sai nodded

"Oh…I get it…So…what do you want to do?"

'Well…we could postpone the date to a few days later when he wakes up?"

Sai grinned. "Sure…" Sakura smiled now.

"Great!"

"So Lets head back…"

--

It was now around midnight and Tsunade still hadn't returned.

"I'm bored…" Naruto whined for the twelfth time.

A vein popped in Sakura's temple.

"Naruto…if you don't stop whining…I swear…" Naruto gulped and nodded panicky now.

Ino suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I know! Lets play gold old Truth or Dare!" Everyone perked up.

"So who's in?"

"Me!" Naruto grinned "I'm willing to do anything!"

"I guess one game couldn't hurt…" Sai smiled

"If Sai and Naruto are in…count me in as well…" Tenten joined.

"This is such a drag…I'm going to sleep…" Shikamaru made to stand up but sat back down when Ino glared at him.

"One thought of sleeping and…" Ino cracked her knuckles.

"This is so troublesome…"

"Sakura?"

"Hm…oh…sure!"

'Neji and Hinata…"

"I don't know…" Hinata mumbled

"C'mon Hinata-chan it will be fun!" Naruto pleaded, pouting.

Hinata blushed a dark red but nodded.

"Great!" Ino cheered and turned to Neji.

"Alright buddy…are you in?"

"No way…this is a sissy's game and a waste of time…I'm outta here…" Neji made for the door but Tenten stopped.

"What's the matter…scared?" Neji froze and slowly turned around. A dark look in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Umm…Tenten-chan I think you should…"

Tenten ignored Hinata. "C'mon admit it…your afraid that you will loose to me again…" Neji cracked his knuckles, his eyes twitching.

"You're on…" He sat back down angrily.

Tenten grinned. "Prepare to loose…"

"Lets make it interesting…" Ino chuckled evilly. Everyone moved away from her.

"What do you have in mind…?"

'Well since there are 4 chosen boys and 4 chosen girls…lets play in a group of girls and boys…" They all nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Who ever wins gets to boss the other group around and they have to do anything they say…not including Sai…"

"But then we are 3 and you guys are 4!" Naruto protested.

"Sai isn't included…Sasuke-kun is…"

"But he cant play!"

"So one of you will take his place in the game…but he will do the punishment if you guys lose…" Ino finished.

"Your on!" Naruto challenged

"Prepare to loose to girls blonde!" Tenten grinned.

"In your dreams…panda…" Neji scoffed

"So if one does his dare or answers a truth correctly…he gets one point…at the end the group with the most points wins!"

"Lets play TRUTH OR DARE!"

--

**Next Chapter**

Sasuke finally awakens and Sakura confronts him about her lack of courage to do the same if Sasuke was in her place in the battle.

A major Sasu/Saku scene happens!

Truth and Dare Begins and Sasuke joins later on! Its Ino Sakura Hinata and Tenten vs Sasuke Naruto Neji and Shikamaru!

Sakura is still torn between Sasuke and Sai.

Tsunade and Kakashi return!

--

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…YOU WILL WIN ONE MILLION DOLLARS IF YOU PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON ON THE LOWER LEFT SIDE OF THE SCREEN AND POST A REVIEW! **_

_**PLEASEEEE……!**_


End file.
